Teen Titans Prom
by SugarKandi
Summary: Bumblebee decides to throw a prom for the Titans since they don't really get to experience normal teenage life. Beast Boy is frantic about who to ask, which leads to Robin and Cyborg making a bet with him involving asking Raven to prom. Will she say yes or no? And what about all the feelings that develop along the way? Couples: bbrae, robstar, cybee, flinx, cheshspeed, and more!
1. Great Something

**Hey guys! SugarKandi here! You're welcome to call me Kandi if you want! :)**

**Well, this is my first fic guys! I'm way excited to try this out! Buuuut at the same time I'm really nervous... X(**

**I'm a big fan of Teen Titans, and I recently got back into watching it! It also reminded me how much I love certain pairings! Haha. The couples that will be pretty prominent in this fic are bbrae, robstar, and cybee. I'm bound to write a few others (cuz there are a lot that I like!), but we'll see how it goes! ;) If there's anything in particular that you'd like to see, please let me know! I'll gladly take your ideas into consideration! :)**

**Aaaany way, here's chapter one! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Teen Titans Prom

Chapter 1 – Great Something

"_Titans, GO!"_

Having just finished a _'meal'_ at the downtown chemical plant, Plasmus let out a guttural shriek as he launched a car across the street at Jump City's local heroes—the Teen Titans. Four of the five Titans didn't hesitate to charge at the giant sludge monster, while the fifth member lingering behind called out her spell.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_ Raven called, and suddenly the airborne car was enveloped in her black magic and sent flying back towards Plasmus. It went straight through his face, leaving behind what looked like two heads.

"Dude, talk about being two-faced!" Beast Boy snickered as Raven caught up with the group. She gave the green changeling an unimpressed look which in turn caused him to let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "R-right, more action, less comedy."

Robin, the Titans' fearless leader, took the opportunity to strike while Plasmus was still trying to regenerate his head. With a battle cry, he leapt into the air and let an explosive disc fly towards the sloppy monster, effectively creating a gaping hole in his middle. Plasmus shrieked once again, and swung a sludgy arm at the Boy Wonder, aiming to send him flying. With his quick reflexes, Robin back-flipped over the incoming arm, and caught the wrists of Starfire as she swooped down to carry him to safety. Plasmus' arm, which was still in full swing, ended up plunging straight into Cyborg's astonished face. Cyborg let out a grunt as he flew a few feet, landing in the middle of the road covered in the nasty goo that made up Plasmus' body.

"_Awww man_!" Cyborg moaned. "Do you know how hard it is to clean this gunk out of my circuits!? I'm gonna smell like BB's two week old boxers for at_ least_ a month!"

"_Duuude!_ Not cool! My boxers don't smell _that_ bad!" Beast Boy called over his shoulder as he charged towards Plasmus' legs. He morphed into a rhino and broke through both legs, leaving Plasmus to fall over without them to hold him up.

Before the giant goo monster could stand, Starfire—no longer carrying Robin—entered the fray, sending her starbolts at Plasmus' arms and legs to keep him down. A low, frustrated growl sounded from Plasmus' throat. The Tameranean princess continued to shoot, but turned her eyes to watch Robin as he helped Cyborg to his feet. "Robin, Cyborg, are you both ready to deliver the Boom of Son—_EEEP!_" Starfire let out a squeak as she was hit by a giant loogie spat in her direction by the downed sludge monster. She ended up plastered to the building across the street. Robin and Cyborg looked up, both with determined looks on their faces.

"Looks like that's our cue." Robin said as he pulled out another explosive disc.

Cyborg smirked, his sonic cannon already raring to go. "You don't hafta tell me twice!"

The two ran side by side for Plasmus, who was struggling to get up. He shrieked angrily as the duo approached. Robin leapt in the air and threw his disc, Cyborg followed up by firing his sonic cannon. Their attacks combined into the well-known power-move, _Sonic Boom_, blowing Plasmus to smithereens and spreading sludge everywhere. A man was lying where Plasmus once stood, snoring away without a care in the world. The Titans—now all covered in goo because of the _Sonic Boom_—looked on as police sirens sounded in the distance.

"_Sooo_, who wants to get pizza? I'm _starved!_" Beast Boy chimed as slime dripped down his face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Raven deadpanned.

* * *

Upon returning to the tower, the Titans took turns getting cleaned up after the fight with Plasmus. The guys were even nice enough to let the girls have first dibs on the shower. Raven showered first, followed by Starfire.

The guys decided their order with a very heated game of rock paper scissors. Cyborg won the first round, giving him the first spot. Then it came down to Robin and Beast Boy. They stared each other down before Robin started the game, smirking at the beads of sweat sliding down Beast Boy's forehead. _Both paper. Both rock. Then both paper again_. Beast Boy gulped, and even Robin appeared to be a bit tense.

_This is it…_ Beast Boy thought as their hands came down one last time.

XXXXX

Running a hand through his now damp, yet squeaky clean hair, Beast Boy grumbled quietly to himself as the doors to the main room slid open. All the other Titans were present and dressed in pjs, all having showered before the slightly irritated changeling. His irritation quickly evaporated as the smell of fresh pizza filled his nostrils.

"Yo! You're just in time, B! Pizza just got here!" Cyborg called energetically from the kitchen table where he was in the act of slicing said pizza.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up as he eagerly took a seat on the other side of Robin at the table. "Sweet! Cut me a slice of the _veggies only_, will ya?"

Cyborg smirked a bit. "You might as well just take the whole thing, grass stain. Ain't nobody else wants a piece of your _veggie lover's special_."

"Your guys' loss." Beast Boy sighed dramatically with a shrug, taking the whole box of the veggie pizza.

It was then that Raven drifted over to the table from where she had been enjoying her latest read on the couch. She took the nearest seat, which happened to be beside the changeling. Beast Boy gave her a lopsided grin.

"I know Rae-Rae wants to give my veggie pizza a try!" He said as his eyebrows wiggled.

If looks could kill, Beast Boy would be buried under the ground a _long_ time ago. "Call me _'Rae-Rae'_ one more time, and I'll shove that veggie pizza up your—"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The Titans' main computer beeped, alerting an incoming call.

"Who could possibly be doing the calling?" Starfire wondered aloud from where she sat beside her boyfriend.

Cyborg walked over to the controls to answer the call. After pressing the _answer_ button, Bumblebee's face appeared on the big screen. Her hair was up in the usual buns, but instead of her uniform, she was also clad in comfy looking pjs. A really wide grin was plastered on her face, and a certain twinkle in her eyes suggested that she had something very uplifting/interesting to share with them.

"Hey Sparky." She greeted the robotic Titan with a wink. "I hope the whole gang's there, cuz I got something great to tell ya!"

The other four Titans gathered quickly behind Cyborg in front of the big screen, each bearing a degree of curiosity. "Whatcha got for us, Bee?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes! Please, do share with us the great something!" Starfire chimed in.

"_Weeeeelllll…_ I've decided to put on a _prom_ here at Titans East Tower for all us Titans!" Bumblebee revealed excitedly. "I was just calling to let you know that you guys are invited." She added with a wink.

"Are you for real!?" Cyborg said letting a grin spread across his face. "Man, this is gonna be _great!_"

"_Duuude!_ More like _awesome!_" Beast Boy exclaimed, his bright smile evidence of his excitement.

Starfire gasped. "Is this prom similar to the prom Robin and I attended for the purpose of taking down the Kitten and the Killer Moth?"

"Yup. Except you don't hafta worry about some psycho chick hangin' all over your boyfriend this time, Star." Cyborg answered her with a snicker.

"This one's for us, and it's gonna be a party!" Bumblebee added.

"_Glorious!_" Starfire jumped into the air and stayed floating there, her hands clasped together excitedly. "I do love the partying! Dancing is also very much of the fun!" She turned to Robin. "Is this not wonderful, Robin? We surely must attend!"

The Boy Wonder's expression was unsure. He pursed his lips and turned to face the screen. "I dunno, Bumblebee… I'm just not sure that it's wise to leave Jump City unattended… We heroes don't really have time for partying."

The leader of Titans East rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Rob! Take it easy for once! I know you like the idea of this just as much as the rest of us!"

"Yeah! And besides, the crime rate has been really low lately." Beast Boy added as he swung an arm over Robin's shoulders. "Just chill, dude. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Robin shrugged off Beast Boy's arm and crossed his own arms. "Well I suppose that's true… But why did you suddenly decide to do this?"

Bumblebee shrugged, but she still kept a smile on her face. "I dunno… Right about this time a year, normal teens are experiencing their own proms, so I figured why can't we have one? I guess I just wanna give us a night to feel like teens rather than Titans for a change."

Robin smiled a bit at that, and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I gotta admit that this does sound like fun."

Starfire hugged him as she giggled happily, Beast Boy and Cyborg fist pumped, and Bumblebee smirked. Raven, still not having said a word, lingered at the back of the group with her arms crossed. Dancing was definitely not her thing, so she was not too thrilled by the idea of a prom.

"Friend Raven, surely you are also looking forward to the prom, yes?" Starfire inquired of the empath with sparkling eyes. All the other Titans sweat-dropped, knowing full well that Raven was not one for such events.

"Not especially." She replied dryly, her expression not changing at all. Starfire's face fell a little.

"Awww c'mon Rae, we all know your guilty pleasure is getting down on the dance floor!" Beast Boy chimed in with a chuckle.

Raven glared at the green Titan. "Yeah, just like how yours is shutting up for more than five minutes." She replied sarcastically. Beast Boy frowned and let out a comical huff.

"Oh, but friend Raven! I was very much looking forward to journeying to the mall of shopping and doing the buying of prom dresses!" Starfire pleaded as she faced the empath and placed both hands on her shoulders. "And also the doing of makeup and hair! I am very much full of the excitement to share these things with my _best friend_."

There it was. She went and pulled the _best friend_ card. Coupled with _the look_ that Beast Boy had taught her, it was impossible for anyone to turn down Starfire when she pleaded like this. Raven was no exception. The dark Titan tried to look anywhere but Starfire's face in hopes of avoiding _the look_, but no matter where she looked, her eyes fell on the face of another Titan. They were all watching the exchange between the two female Titans with a bit of both amusement and apprehension. Raven's eyes finally dared to peek at those of the Tameranean, which—much to her displeasure—still had that irresistible pleading look in them. Raven let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding until then and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine! I'll go shopping and help you get ready for the prom." Starfire leapt for joy as the words left the empath's mouth. "_But_ I won't guarantee that I'll actually attend." She huffed out as an afterthought.

Starfire giggled. "We shall do the seeing about that!"

"Great! Now that I know you'll all be going…" Bumblebee said, earning herself a glare from Raven. "Y'all better get to asking! The prom is in a month after all!"

A small blush spread over Robin's cheeks.

Cyborg—though a pink hue was also visibly appearing over his face—smirked.

Both Raven and Beast Boy blanched.

Starfire was the only one who appeared to not understand what Bumblebee meant by _the_ _asking_. "Tell me, of what might we be doing _the asking?_"

Bumblebee chuckled. "Asking someone out to prom of course! Y'know, like a _date!_" She gave Robin a sly look, which only caused the Boy Wonder to blush a deeper red and fidget with his collar. "I'm sure Bird Boy over here will ask you, Starfire. He _is_ your _boyfriend_ after all!"

Starfire was smiling from ear to ear. "_Joy!_ Oh Robin, please proceed with the asking!"

Even though Robin and Starfire had officially become a couple since the Tokyo incident a month and a half ago, Robin still had a habit of becoming nervous and awkward. Especially when it came to expressing his personal feelings. And even more especially when it came to doing _cutesy coupley_ things in front of his friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried really hard to hold back their snickering, but failed to do so.

Robin's words came out as a stutter. "I-I, Uhh… W-well, St-Starfire, would you—"

"Ah! Hold it right there, Boy Wonder! Everyone knows you're supposed to ask your girl in a special way!" Bumblebee chided while holding back her own snicker.

"Yeah, man! You can't just be lame about it!" Cyborg added. "You gotta go all out! Be extravagant and all that!"

Robin huffed out a sigh. "Yeah, I knew that…" He mumbled.

Starfire was flying around the room in excitement. "Oh, this is _glorious!_ I cannot do the waiting for what Robin will do! Ehehe, friend Bumblebee, I must thank you for going out of your way to put on such an event as this!"

"Girl, you don't hafta thank me! I'm just as excited as you! And I'm hoping that my own handsome Titan will come knocking!" Bumblebee's eyes drifted to a certain robotic Titan and she smiled. "Well, I gotta get to planning! I'll see you guys around!" And with that, Bumblebee's face disappeared and the screen shut off.

Starfire continued to giggle happily as she flew up to Raven. "Friend! You are also filled with the anticipation for the handsome Titan, yes? Surely there is one that you hope will do the asking!"

Raven's hood was up over her head in a flash, and she turned for the door. "_No._" She replied flatly as she disappeared from view.

Starfire's brow furrowed and she hovered out the door as well, opting to follow her friend to discover what was troubling her. While this was transpiring between the ladies, Cyborg and Robin's attention had turned to the green Titan, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. His eyes appeared troubled, and sweat began to show on his furrowed brow.

"Something the matter, Beast Boy?" Robin inquired tentatively, seeing as his friend's behavior was a little odd.

"Yeah BB, I haven't seen you this shaken since you walked in on Starfire watching that documentary about meat production!" Cyborg added.

Beast Boy appeared as though he was going to be sick after Cyborg reminded him of that experience; he quickly shook his head to clear the memory. "No dude! I hate to admit it, but this is worse than _that!_"

Robin and Cyborg each raised an eyebrow at the changeling.

"_I have no idea who to ask to prom!"_

* * *

**Aaaaand That's the first chapter guys! Please let me know what you thought of it! Any feedback would be great! :) Ahh, but please go easy on me, I am a beginner after all! ^^;**

**Also, was it long enough? Too long? Too short? I'm not quite sure how long to make these yet...**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	2. The Bet

**Hey guys!  
**

**Wow! Thanks for all the great feedback and suggestions! I'm glad to know that there are people out there who like my story! Please keep up the reviews! I love hearing from you guys, and it inspires me to continue writing! :)  
**

**Haha, I'm glad that some of you guys are enjoying the robstar fluff! There is sure to be plenty to come! Maybe not necessarily in this chapter, but there will be more! ^^ **

**The bbrae is probably going to come more slowly because right now they haven't really developed solid crushes on each other yet... The attraction is there (they just don't know it yet! Hehehe), but nothing has happened to really to trigger anything yet. We'll see how long that lasts! ;)**

**I'd like to give a shout out to EX3451 for their review: Thanks so much for your encouraging words! I'm aware that prom is a popular topic for Teen Titans fics... Surprisingly though, I've yet to actually read another Teen Titans fic about prom! Eheh... Anyway, I'm glad that you have taken the time to read my story, and I'm glad that you see potential in it! I'm really hoping that with practice, my writing style will become something that readers on this site will enjoy and look forward to reading. :)**

**Well, That's enough from me! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

* * *

Teen Titans Prom

Chapter 2 – The Bet

Starfire followed Raven all the way to her room. She hadn't spoken yet for fear that she might upset the empath further, but now that they were at the entrance to her room, Starfire knew that she'd better speak up. Raven suddenly turned around to face the Tameranean princess; a look of slight irritation was evident on her face.

"What do you want, Starfire?" The dark Titan sighed impatiently.

Starfire smiled apologetically. "My apologies, friend Raven, but I could not help the noticing that something I said earlier may have troubled you…" She trailed off, hoping that Raven would pick up what she wished to talk about.

Of course, Raven knew that Starfire wanted to talk about why she seemed upset when Starfire brought up being asked by boys to the prom, but Raven wasn't really keen on discussing the subject. "Its fine, I forgive you." She opened her door and made to step inside. "Now if you don't mind, I have a book that I'd like to finish reading." However, Starfire stopped the door before it could shut.

"I actually do the minding!" She looked into Raven's purple eyes with her own emerald ones. "Why have my words about the asking from a handsome Titan troubled you so? Is there not someone—"

"Just… Come in Starfire." Raven interrupted. She preferred to not talk about such embarrassing things in the middle of the hallway where one of the others could easily overhear. Not that any of the guys were nearby. In fact, Raven could sense that all of the guys were still back in the main room, but Raven felt more at ease doing _the_ _girl talk_ with Starfire in the shelter of either of their rooms. It just felt more comfortable that way. Well, as comfortable as it could get. Raven greatly disliked sharing her feelings at all, but Starfire always insisted on _the sharing of feelings_. Raven learned that just accepting it was a lot easier than dealing with the pouting that she was likely to receive from the alieness for days on end.

When the door slid shut after the two of them, Starfire continued. "Friend Raven, please, I wish to know what is causing you the troubling."

Raven hovered over to her spacious bed and took a seat with a sigh. Her gaze turned to her large window and she stared at the ocean waves. They currently reflected the night sky and all its glory. The scene seemed to cure the empath of her irritation towards the Tameranean princess, and she allowed herself a glance in the alien's direction. She probably would not admit this out loud, but when it came to other girls, Starfire was her best friend. During the incident with the Puppet King, the two of them were basically forced to understand everything about each other. Starfire probably knew the most about Raven out of anyone else on the team, besides maybe their leader of course. As much as Raven hated to do _the sharing of feelings_, she could not deny that she appreciated the feeling of being understood by someone. _By another girl._ The sisterly bond that they shared was indeed very special to her.

"I wouldn't call it… _troubled._" The empath spoke at last. "I'm just simply… accepting the fact that I shouldn't let my petty teenage emotions get my hopes up for something that really doesn't matter."

Starfire's head tilted to the side cutely. "What do you mean it does not the matter? This is an exciting time, yes? Surely this gives you some of the excitement?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire, I'm not really one for _dancing_ or _partying_ last time I checked." However, Raven did allow herself a brief moment to check over her emotions…

XXXXX

"Oh I _love_ dancing! It's so _fun!_" Happy was giggling in the back of Raven's mind.

"B-but, I'm so horrible at it… People would probably m-make fun of me… Nobody will want to go to prom with m-me anyway…" Timid mumbled quietly.

"Psh, whatever! Let them laugh! And I'll go alone! It doesn't matter as long as I'm having fun!" Brave declared.

"Partying is a total drag… It's draining. Though, I _guess_ watching everyone dance around like idiots can be a little entertaining." Rude drawled.

"You all are surely aware that this is a bad idea. It's not really a good environment for Raven to keep us in check. We need to allow ourselves to take into consideration the greater good, even if that means not going." Knowledge advised while adjusting her glasses.

"Are you sure that's what's best for _Raven?_" A purple clad Raven spoke. "Sometimes we've got to do what's best for Raven's _heart_, even if that means taking some risks."

Knowledge shook her head. "There you go again not making any sense, _Love._"

Love smiled. "Sometimes I don't have to make sense…"

XXXXX

_Okay… What was that all about?_ "Yeah, there's definitely not a part of me that's excited for this." Raven said, shrugging off her clashing emotions.

Starfire let out a huff and pouted as she fell backwards beside Raven onto her bed. "You are not being any of the fun!" Raven raised her eyebrows at the alieness, and Starfire giggled apologetically. "Are you sure that even the asking from a handsome Titan does not seem the exciting? I think it is most exciting, and very much of the romantic! Ehehe! Surely there must be someone you are hoping will do the asking, yes?" Starfire continued to giggle, waves of excitement dancing off of her like electricity.

Raven actually found herself hesitating to answer the Tameranean princess. _That's such a ridiculous question to ask! Of course there isn't anyone! But… the idea of it does seem romantic to me I guess…_ Raven had read enough romantic novels to know that she did enjoy the idea of romance. Her experience with Malchior was enough to show her that she was indeed a sucker for a little lovin'. She tried to shake the thought of the evil sorcerer that she once believed she was in love with. His memory only served to remind her of the hurt she felt from the experience, and how wary it made her feel towards the idea of trying anything like that again. _Yeah, there definitely isn't anyone…_ But thinking of her experience with Malchior brought another face into her mind… Raven quickly shook her head.

By this time, Starfire had taken notice of the empath's hesitation and actions, and a playful smirk graced her lips. "I believe that I am the right to assume that there _is_ a someone, yes?"

Raven had been taken a little off guard by the sudden accusation, and a small blush snuck through her defenses. "N-no." Her answer came out a little bit shakier than she had intended, and she silently cursed herself for letting her guard down.

Starfire's smile grew. "Is that to be the truth?"

Raven sighed, starting to get impatient with the alieness again. "Starfire, nobody is going to ask me to prom, okay? It's just inevitable. So I'm not really secretly hoping for anything, nor do I really plan on going. It's just pointless, okay?" She stood and began walking towards her door.

Starfire quickly hovered after her. "Oh, friend Raven! Please do not say such discouraging words! You are very much of the beautiful! I see no reason why—"

"I'm just telling it how it is, Starfire. Most of the guys think I'm creepy. Just ask Beast Boy." Raven turned around to face the Tameranean, and she let her expression soften just a bit when she saw the worried look on her face. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really." Starfire pursed her lips, not appearing to be very satisfied with that answer, but she said nothing further. Raven turned back to the door and opened it. "I think I'm going to have some tea before I go to bed." With that, the empath glided down the hallway, leaving Starfire to look on with a furrowed brow.

* * *

"C'mon dudes! This _so_ isn't funny!"

Robin and Cyborg were practically keeling over with laughter at Beast Boy's predicament. Beast Boy stood over them, huffing crossly at their antics. When the two of them had calmed down enough, Cyborg was the one who spoke first.

"Sorry BB, but it really isn't the end of the world y'know." He said as he wiped his human eye. "Going stag to prom isn't _that_ bad."

"But it _is!_" Beast Boy threw his hands in the air dramatically. "All the _cool guys_ are gonna have dates! I don't wanna go stag to prom! That's _way _lame!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and Robin shook his head.

"Well, then you better figure out who you're gonna ask, B." Cyborg shrugged his big robotic shoulders.

"_That's_ my problem though! I have no idea _who_ to _ask!_" Beast Boy fell back onto the couch and clutched his head. "You guys gotta help me!" He pleaded.

The other two male Titans looked at each other with doubtful looks on their faces, but they shrugged and each took a seat next to the green Titan on the couch.

"So… absolutely no one comes to mind when you think of asking someone?" Robin inquired. Beast Boy took a moment to think it over, and then shook his head. Robin scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well uhh, what about Kole? She's… cute right?" The Boy Wonder suggested awkwardly.

Beast Boy sighed and sat up. "Yeah, she's cute I guess, but everyone knows she has a little crush on Jericho… And it's not exactly a secret that he's got the hots for her too."

Robin sweatdropped. "Umm, then how about… Argent?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nah. I'm not really into her accent."

Under his mask, Robin rolled his eyes. _Jeez. Maybe if Beast Boy wasn't so picky, he'd have an easier time with this._

"Well, there's always—"Cyborg stopped himself before he said another word, suddenly regretting what he was about to say.

"What?" Beast Boy's glance turned to the robotic Titan.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhh… Y-Y'know…"

"Who? Just tell me Cy!"

Cyborg sighed. "Terra."

"Oh."

Cyborg and Robin eyed the changeling warily as they tried to gauge his reaction. His eyes looked glazed over as if he was in the middle of remembering something, and a small, sad smile formed on his lips. It was no question that Beast Boy—at least at one point—loved Terra. She was indeed alive, but she chose to forget her days as a Titan, and was instead living her life as a normal teenage girl. She was even attending high school.

After a few moments, Beast Boy blinked a few times—finally returning to reality—and looked up at Cyborg and Robin's concerned faces. He flashed them a small grin. "Don't worry about it, guys. I'm over it. Really, it's all in the past. I've moved on." He insisted. Robin and Cyborg didn't seem convinced, but decided not to push the matter. "So… Any other suggestions?"

The robotic Titan and the Boy Wonder put their thinking tanks back on. After a little bit, Robin let out a sigh. "Um, well how about—"

"Raven?" Cyborg threw out there suddenly, a sly smile spread across his face.

Beast Boy's eyes spread wide, rivaling the size of dinner plates. But before he could get two words out, the doors to the main room swished open and the topic of their conversation glided in.

_Did… Did Starfire seriously say that I'm beautiful back there?_ The empath was thinking to herself as she hovered into the kitchen and pulled out her tea kettle. She scoffed a bit at that thought. _That's really quite silly… especially coming from her. Starfire is probably the most beautiful Titan._ She set her kettle—now filled with water—on the stove and turned the heat on. The dark Titan then turned around, only to find three pairs of eyes staring incredulously back at her.

"Last time I checked, I don't have a second head, so you guys can stop looking at me like I have one." She deadpanned.

Much to Raven's amazement, Beast Boy blushed before quickly turning away and flicking the TV on. Waves of embarrassment were wafting off of him, causing one of Raven's eyebrows to rise questioningly. Cyborg and Robin shared an amused look before they also turned their eyes to the TV screen. Rolling her eyes, the empath opted to let it go, deciding that it was probably about something stupid anyway. After she finished preparing her tea, Raven hovered towards the door with a full cup in hand and disappeared from sight—most likely headed back to her room. The boys waited a few moments after the door slid shut behind her before they resumed their conversation.

"Dude, there's _no way_ I'm asking Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed in a low voice, still wary that Raven might be able to hear.

"Sounds like someone's _chicken!_" Cyborg teased, allowing himself a chuckle.

"I am _not!_ Raven would totally reject me and you know it!" Beast Boy protested.

"You'll never know for sure unless you give it a try, you big _chicken!_" Cyborg laughed harder.

"Dude! I'm _not chicken!_"

"Why don't you prove it then?" Robin dared the changeling.

Beast Boy tensed up and gazed warily at his leader. "Dude, she'd probably take it as a joke or something! Do you know what she'd probably _do_ to me? I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders, not shoved up my butt, thank you very much!"

Robin rolled his eyes and threw both of his arms over the back of the couch. "Then go all out. _Convince_ her that you're serious. Raven's not stupid. If she knows you're being serious about asking her, she might just consider you."

"Yeah, _might._" Beast Boy grumbled.

A mischievous smirk crept onto Robin's face. "If you can prove that you're not chicken about asking Raven and you manage to convince her that you're serious, then Cyborg and I will take your dish duty for _four months_."

"Wait, so now you guys are making a _bet_ out of this?" Beast Boy breathed out skeptically.

"You betcha, green bean!" Cyborg laughed and clapped his hands once in approval. _Okay, I gotta give Robin props for this! BB asking Raven to prom would be priceless! But dish duty? Really?_

Beast Boy pouted. "And if I don't do it?"

"Then you'll forever go down in history as the _chicken_ who couldn't get a date to prom!" Cyborg snickered.

"And I might just add on _double dish duty_ to your shift for two months…" Robin added on nonchalantly with a shrug.

Beast Boy gaped at Robin. "Dude, no way! You wouldn't!"

"Last I checked, _I'm_ the one who makes that schedule, _so…_" the Boy Wonder trailed off, leaving Beast Boy to do the math.

The changeling grimaced and let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, say I actually do it… What happens if she says no?"

The Titans' leader scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Then… We'll only do your dish duty for two months."

Beast Boy pursed his lips. "I guess that seems fair…" _Gaaahh, this is dumb! Am I really gonna agree to this?_ His gaze switched back and forth between Robin and Cyborg, who were both smirking at him. _Man, I'm not gonna hear the end of it unless I do it, huh? Them taking my turn at dish duty for four months hardly makes it seem worth it though…_ Beast Boy was suddenly hit with an idea.

"So are you in or not, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay, I'll do it… Under one condition." The green Titan grinned mischievously. "If I manage to get Raven to say _yes_, then instead of doing my dish duty for four months, do it for only two. But on top of that, you guys gotta _clean my room._"

Robin and Cyborg stiffened and their eyes widened in horror. No one besides Beast Boy hardly ever stepped foot in the changeling's room because of the horrendous condition it was in. Any of the other Titans who have ventured in there would swear that the dirty laundry in there would _stare back at you _and _growl_. The robotic Titan and the Boy Wonder both shuddered.

"H-How about we do your dish duty for a year?" Robin suggested.

Beast Boy folded his arms and smirked. "Nuh-uh. Its _clean my room_ or _no deal!_"

Robin and Cyborg glanced at each other warily, appearing to be having a conversation with their eyes. Cyborg pursed his lips, but gave the Boy Wonder one brief nod. Robin sighed and ducked his head in defeat.

"Alright, fine. We'll do your dish duty for two months and… _clean your room._" The Titans' leader shuddered. "But _only_ if Raven says _yes._"

Beast Boy smiled victoriously as he stood up from the couch. He turned around to face Robin and stuck his hand out to him. "Sweet. Looks like you've got yourselves a deal!"

Robin glanced at Beast Boy's hand and then back up at his face. The leader of the Titans smirked, and then firmly shook the changeling's hand.

* * *

**And so it begins! Hahaha.**

**So, I did bring up Terra in this chapter... I'm actually having a hard time deciding what to do with her in this story... I really like her and would love to do something, but I want it to be... _believable._ I dunno... I've found from reading other fics that I do actually kinda like the pairing AquaTerra (when its well written). What do you guys think?**

**I think in the next chapter I'll start to explore some of the other Titans and other pairings. I'm personally a fan of flinx, cheshspeed, and jerikole, so those are the ones that I'll probably include. Like I said, I'm still a little unsure about Terra... I wanna do a silly thing where Mas y Menos try to ask Starfire, but... I don't know Spanish! T_T The struggle is real!**

**Also, about Beast Boy's comment earlier about Argent's accent... I personally love her accent! I think its adorable! I just needed Beast Boy to be a little picky is all! Heheh**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Please keep the reviews coming! :)**


	3. A Few Misunderstandings

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! This chapter was kinda difficult for me to write... But it came out to be almost three times longer than the length of the other two chapters! Wow!**

**It also took me some time to get this chapter out because I was working on drawing the girls in their prom dresses! I think each one turned out very nicely! I posted pictures on my Deviantart if you wanna have a look! The link is on my profile page. :) The guys in their tuxes and whatnot will be coming next! ;) Then I'll do pictures of the couples! :D I'm excited! Haha.**

**So in this chapter I decided to explore some flinx and the beginnings of some cheshspeed. I'm doing my best to stay true to the character's personalities, but let me know if you notice if anything is off! Also, I do have a little bit of dialogue from Más and Menos, but I don't know Spanish at all! T_T So if what they're saying seems off, blame Google translate! Haha.**

**I also wanted to say thanks for your continued support! Your comments and feedback really mean a lot! Thank you so much! :)**

**Anyway, that's enough from me! On with the story!**

* * *

Teen Titans Prom

Chapter 3 - A Few Misunderstandings

"Thanks Bumblebee. This is gonna be good!" Jinx spoke enthusiastically into her communicator. "Since it's you, I'll be expecting one heck of a party!"

Bumblebee was laughing on the tiny screen of the device. "I'll be sure not to disappoint! Well, I gotta get going… Speedy's getting all antsy over some missing person's case that was reported tonight. I swear, that guy is acting like he has one of his own arrows shoved up his—"

"_I'm right here y'know!" _Speedy's irritated voice could be heard off screen.

The Titans East leader rolled her eyes and continued speaking to Jinx. "I'm looking forward to seeing you and your _dashing_ prince at the prom!" She winked and laughed a little at the unamused face Jinx was making towards her joke. "See ya later!" With that, Bumblebee's face disappeared.

Jinx let out a sigh as she pocketed her communicator and continued to carry her grocery bags down the street. Now that she and Kid Flash were a couple, she had opted to traveling with him. He was constantly on the move, so they never stayed in one place for very long. Currently, the two of them were living in a little house near the ocean just outside of Jump City. The couple had actually lived here the longest out of any of the other places they had lived before. The number one reason for that—besides the fact that Jinx was familiar with Jump City—was because Jinx loved living so close to the ocean. It was very soothing and beautiful to her, not to mention _romantic._

Jinx pouted a little at that word. "Our relationship has been anything but _romantic_ lately…" She grumbled to herself. She turned a corner and found herself on a dirt path leading down towards the beach. She adjusted the heavy bags in her hands, and took her time down the path. _Even though we're together, he still shamelessly flirts with other girls… He even does it when we're on dates! Ugh, that stupid waitress… _Jinx walked by the side of a large, beautiful house. Its walls were made entirely of glass which currently reflected the nighttime scenery. She turned to look at the house, at first coveting the spaciousness of it and imagining how refreshing it must feel to live in a place with such big beautiful windows taking up all of the wall space. Then she caught sight of her reflection.

The sorceress scrutinized her every feature, turning from side to side to see every angle of her figure. After a while she sighed and smiled sadly to herself. _I guess I can't blame Kid Flash for flirting with other girls. I'm not exactly a catch. My complexion is so pale… I'm willing to bet that I'm paler than Raven. _Jinx scoffed at that thought. _And I don't exactly have an attractive… figure. Honestly, I look about as developed as a twelve year old! And my eyes look like cat eyes! And my hair is… _She shook her head and continued walking; their house was really close now.

"Sometimes I wonder how a guy like him could pick a girl like me." Jinx muttered under her breath. It was no question that Kid Flash was very attractive to the female population. His good looks, charms, and quick wit were the things that drew ladies in, and he knew it too. The way he went flaunting about to get attention from them irritated Jinx to no end. _If he's not interested in me anymore, he might as well come out and say it!_ By the time the sorceress reached the front steps of their house, her face had scrunched up in a scowl. _I'm getting real tired of all this! Can't he see what this is doing to me?! _She stopped for a moment before the front door to fish in her pockets for the key. _I don't even know what to expect anymore… Heck, I don't even know if he'll bother to ask me to this Teen Titans prom... Even if he does, it probably won't be until the last minute. For a guy with amazing speed, he always seems to be running late! _She snorted irritably at that thought. _He hasn't been on time to any of our dates for the past two months!_

Finally taking hold of the key, Jinx unlocked the door. It creaked loudly as she opened it, and it made just as much noise when she shut it behind her. The house was completely dark—it appeared as if none of the lights were on.

"Kid Flash! I'm back from the store!" Jinx called out. "You wanna tell me why you got all the lights turned off?" The sorceress blindly searched the wall for a light switch. When her delicate fingers found what they were looking for, she flipped the switch _on_. Nothing happened. She blinked a few times and then flipped the switch back down and up again. _That's weird._ "Hey Kid, what happened to the power?" No answer came and the house remained eerily silent.

Jinx huffed as her irritation began to rise. _Is he even home? _She thought as she made her way back to the entry way and began slipping off her shoes. _If he's late to dinner again, I swear I'll—_The unmistakable glow of a light suddenly appeared behind her. Jinx whipped around, fully expecting her boyfriend to be standing there in the hallway, but there wasn't a person in sight. Instead, a small, white candle was sitting before her on the floor. Though the glow the candle gave off was warm, something about it gave Jinx the shivers. She was beginning to feel a bit suspicious. After hastily setting the groceries down by her shoes, Jinx approached the candle to inspect it from up close. As soon as she was standing over it, another light suddenly appeared further down the hall. The sorceress blinked. _Okay… This is weird._

Jinx walked down the hall to find the source of the next light, only to stop dead when she rounded the corner. The entire hall was lined with candles on both sides, and right in the middle some were lined up in the shape of an arrow pointing towards the stairs. Jinx smiled a little and rolled her eyes. _Okay, what is Kid Flash getting at here?_ Following the arrow, she tiptoed as quietly as she could up the stairs. It was a fruitless effort seeing as nearly every other step creaked when she placed her weight on it. When she reached the top, her eyes fell upon another arrow. This one was pointing to the left towards another hall lined with candles. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Jinx continued to follow the candles with a small grin on her face.

As she followed the candles down this hall, she soon came to the realization that they were leading her to her own bedroom. Stopping in front of her door, a blush spread across Jinx's face. _Just what is he planning!?_ Slowly, she reached for the door handle and turned it. With a slow creak, the door swung open and Jinx's eyes grew wide. Her entire bedroom was covered with candles. There were clusters of them here and there all over her floor, some were arranged artistically on her desk, they lined the windowsills, and a few were even sitting atop the blades of her ceiling fan (which was off at the moment). However, her eyes were immediately drawn to her bed where the candles were lying in the shape of a heart. Walking closer, Jinx noticed a red rose sitting in the middle of the heart shape on her bed. One of her hands came to her lips as the other reached for the rose. Tied to it with a lacey black ribbon was a note. Written in bold letters was a single word: _PROM?_

"So, is it a 'yes'?" Kid Flash's voice came from the doorway behind her.

Jinx gasped as she quickly whipped around to face the speedster. Her once elated eyes suddenly morphed into those of irritation. She dropped the rose back onto her bed. "You are unbelievable." She spoke slowly as she shook her head.

Kid Flash blinked. "Uh, what do you—"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Jinx suddenly shouted, her fists clenched and she stomped closer to her boyfriend, bringing them nose to nose with one another. "Why are you even asking me to prom? You flirt shamelessly with basically every girl you meet, you even do it right in front of me! Do you have any idea how that makes me _feel? _You might as well just ask one of them!" She cried as she poked her index finger accusingly into his chest. "And you've been late to almost all of our dates for the past _two months_! Even to the ones that _you_ planned!" She looked him dead in the eyes. "I hate that I have to wonder if you even care about our relationship!" Her head suddenly drooped and her eyes shifted to his shoes, they began to tear up. "I hate that I have to wonder if you even care about _me._" She whispered almost inaudibly.

Kid Flash was speechless for a moment. He honestly hadn't realized that he had been causing his girlfriend so much grief. It wasn't that he was stupid; it was just that the way he acted was in his nature. He loved to show off, that was just who he was. Kid Flash loved the spotlight and the attention people gave him, it just so happened that his biggest fans tended to be girls. He hadn't realized that his attention seeking nature was causing Jinx to fume. The realization that came from Jinx's outburst felt like a slap in the face, and he truly felt remorseful.

As for being late, well, Kid Flash sweatdropped as he thought about that. In the past two months he found that something would always conveniently come between him and getting to a date on time. Sometimes it was having to rescue a boy's cat from a tree, or rescuing many people from a burning building. One of the times he helped a little girl who had lost her mommy in the mall, and another time he walked a kid home who was getting bullied by some upperclassmen. He had some pretty good excuses, but there was _one_ time where he had been late because he had dozed off at the park. However, Kid Flash decided that arguing wouldn't solve anything. Instead, he chose to wrap his arms around Jinx, bringing her close as he embraced her.

Jinx's sharp intake of breath alerted Kid Flash to her shock, and she did try—though it was half-heartedly—to free herself from his arms. She gave up and allowed herself to cry softly into his shoulder, her hands clutched feebly at the front of his uniform. Kid Flash stood there like that holding Jinx for a while; his face was pressed into her hair. He reveled in the smell of it, deciding that it was probably his favorite scent.

"Jinx, I'm sorry." He spoke at last, his voice coming out barely above a whisper. "I honestly didn't realize that I was making you feel this way." He heard her scoff at his words, and he smiled a bit. "But I want you to know that whatever I might say or do in front of other girls means _nothing_. There's only _one girl_ who I've always had my eyes on. There's only _one_ _girl_ who I would run around the world a million times in order to catch. There's only _one girl_ that I want to take to the prom, and it's _you. _I love _you_, Jinx. You are the most important thing in the world to me, and I'm sorry that I made you doubt that." He grabbed her shoulders and put some distance between them so he could look at her face. Jinx stared back at him as she tried in vain to wipe her tears away in embarrassment.

"…You're an idiot." She sighed as a small smile snuck through her defenses.

Kid Flash almost burst out laughing. "You know you love me."

This time it was Jinx who almost laughed. Instead, she smiled and hugged him tight, letting her cheek rest against his chest. "I guess this means I need to go prom dress shopping."

Kid Flash pushed her away from him again and he smiled widely at her. "So it's a 'yes' then?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "_Yes,_ it's a 'yes', you goofball."

Kid Flash's grin grew even more, and he wrapped his arms around her legs, lifting her in the air as he did so. He spun her around a few times, laughing all the while, before setting her back down in front of him. Their eyes locked, and it was then that he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Y'know, you're kinda cute when you're jealous…" He teased as he pulled away.

Jinx rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "I really like what you did to ask me to prom, by the way." She said, changing the subject. "It was really cute. I'm impressed." She gave him a curious look. "Where did you get all the candles from?"

Kid Flash smirked. "I know a guy."

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS: Richard Stone, the CEO of Giant Hotel, was reported missing an hour ago by Steel City police. Signs of a struggle were found in his office, so detectives believe that someone has abducted him. The identity of the culprit and what their intentions might be is still unclear, but the Teen Titans are on the chase." The news reporter's voice could be heard all over downtown Steel City echoing from televisions and radios located inside various stores lining the streets. It was indeed true that Titans East were on the chase, but their search had yet to bring them to a certain abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. This was the location where a certain deadly assassin now held her victim captive.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Richard Stone shouted from where he lay on the floor of the warehouse. His arms and legs were bound with thick ropes and he had a few scrapes from being thrown around. He was currently lying with his face being pressed into the ground by the foot of his attacker.

Under her mask, Cheshire rolled her eyes. _It really does get old when they go on denying the truth like this._ "I know you're the one who's been blackmailing Mr. Flynn in order to steal property rights from him. Why else would he hire me to _kill _you?" She hissed. "It's all in the name of making good money, right?"

Missions like this were a typical thing for Cheshire, being an expert assassin. She was currently hired by the CEO of The Grand Steel City Hotel, Erik Flynn, to take out his competitor, the CEO of Giant Hotel—Richard Stone. Stone had been blackmailing Flynn into giving up property rights to some land that he had been planning to expand his hotel on. Essentially, Stone had stolen business from Flynn, and it wasn't the first time either. Flynn wanted to take back what was rightfully his and stop Stone from blackmailing him ever again.

Cheshire suddenly grabbed Stone's collar with one hand and yanked him to his knees, bringing them face to face. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and sign these papers to give the land back, hm?" Cheshire waved some documents in his face. "Flynn said that I have to let you go free if you do it. After all, he doesn't _really_ want your filthy blood on his hands."

Mr. Stone looked into the face of Cheshire's mask and gulped. He steeled himself before replying, "No, I won't do it!"

Cheshire brought her other hand to Stone's face and flicked her sleeve back, revealing her metal claws. She allowed the tip of one of her claws to graze across his left cheek, causing him to flinch. Blood had been drawn and was now trickling down his face.

"I'm afraid mock bravery will do nothing to save you, _sir._" She whispered threateningly. She brought her claws to his throat; the blades were barely pressed against his skin. "I'll give you one more chance to change your mind, so what'll it be?"

Sweat was now sliding down Stone's face along with the freshly drawn blood. It took all of his willpower not to gulp again. "A-Alright. I'll do it."

Cheshire smirked under her mask, and with a flick of her claws, the ropes binding Mr. Stone's hands were cut. She tossed him the papers and a pen, and then stood over him with her claws showing to ensure that he didn't get any ideas. Hastily and a little bit shakily, Stone took the pen and scribbled his name on the documents before him. Cheshire snatched them from him when he was finished.

"Alright, I did what you wanted, now let me go!" Mr. Stone demanded.

Cheshire stuffed the signed documents into her costume and turned to walk towards the door of the warehouse. "Oh, I'm afraid it's already too late for that."

Stone's face contorted in anger. "What do you mean!? Let me go right—Augh!" His body suddenly started to spasm uncontrollably, and his throat began to swell. "Ugh—Wh-What did y-you—augh—do t-to me!?" He choked his words out as he struggled to breathe, his face slowly started turning blue.

Cheshire laughed and held up her claws for him to see. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? All of my weapons are coated with a deadly poison. Anyone who gets even a little scrape from these will die in a matter of minutes."

Stone's eyes widened in horror as his airway continued to close. "I-I th-thought you—ack—were g-going to let m-me free!"

Cheshire's grin rivaled the one on her mask. "I lied."

The door to the warehouse suddenly burst open, revealing five super powered teens. "Titans, go!" Bumblebee shouted.

Cheshire whipped around to face the Titans just in time to see Speedy let an arrow fly. She knocked it out of the way with her sleeve before it could hit her and then ran towards him with her claws extended. Before she could reach the red archer, Más and Menos started running circles around her, creating what looked like a tornado. Knowing that they were trying to stall her, Cheshire quickly did a sweeping kick across the ground and tripped the speedy twins, sending them flying into some crates on the other side of the warehouse.

By now, Bumblebee and Aqualad had reached Mr. Stone and were checking his condition. Cheshire didn't have much time to pay attention to that though because Speedy started sending a barrage of explosive arrows her way. She knew they would explode if they made contact with her sleeves, so she had no choice but to dodge them. She twisted, ducked, and flipped gracefully out of the way, making the whole scene appear as if she was dancing. She landed from a back flip just in time to see Speedy let one last arrow fly. Instead of dodging it, she caught it with her hand inches from her face and threw it back at Speedy's feet. Cheshire barely caught a glimpse of his stunned expression before the arrow hit the ground and exploded.

"Dang it!" Speedy coughed from some of the smoke that had entered his lungs. He quickly tried to wave the smoke clear so he could get a visual of Cheshire. When he could finally see in front of himself again, the female assassin was gone. Or at least, almost. Speedy heard a smug chuckle from behind him, and he whipped around just in time to see Cheshire disappearing out the front door.

"Guys, I'm gonna go after her!" The red archer called as he ran after Cheshire.

"Speedy, wait!" Bumblebee called, but her voice fell on deaf ears. She sighed and turned to look with a sorrowful expression at Mr. Stone, who now lay dead. Aqualad also lowered his head regretfully and took it upon himself to close the man's eyes.

Más and Menos both emerged from the wreck of crates that they had landed in. "Ay…" Más moaned as he rubbed his aching head. Menos' eyes scanned the room. "Uhh… ¿Dónde está Cheshire?"

"Speedy just took after Cheshire. You guys go catch up with him! Me an' Aqualad will take care of things here…" Bumblebee called to the twins as soon as she took notice of them.

Más and Menos nodded. "Más y Menos si podemos!" They chimed in unison before hi-fiving and taking off like a bullet out the door in search of Speedy.

XXXXX

Speedy was still running, and he was getting rather frustrated. _Crap, I lost sight of her, and now she's probably using that little invisibility trick of hers. _He rounded a corner to find himself beside yet another warehouse, and stopped for a second to take a breather beside a large stack of crates. _I just gotta look for the eyes and the mouth of her mask… That's my only shot._ His gaze suddenly shot upwards when he caught the sound of air whooshing above him. Then the jingling of Cheshire's devious laugh met his ears. The red archer's eyes narrowed in contempt. _Great, now she's messing with me!_

With an arrow at the ready, he turned in every direction to scan the area. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and his muscles were tensed in anticipation. Speedy knew, from previous encounters, that Cheshire was really good at using the element of surprise, but he wanted to try being ready for her anyway. Her laugh echoed again from his right, but when he turned to look he saw nothing. It came yet again from his left, but there was no sign of her in that direction either. Speedy's heart rate started to go up and he could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

"Where the heck is she?" He muttered to himself under his breath.

"Behind you." Cheshire's chilling whisper caused Speedy to tense up, and she sent him flying with a hard kick before he could completely turn around to face her.

He hit the ground with a thud and let out a grunt. However, he didn't stay on the ground for long. Speedy quickly picked himself up to get ready for Cheshire, who was charging towards him. She was too close for him to shoot any arrows, so he held up his bow to block the first punch that she threw. Speedy wasn't much of a close range fighter, long range was definitely more his style, but that didn't mean that he was completely vulnerable when it came to hand to hand. Where Cheshire punched and kicked, Speedy blocked with his bow, and where there appeared to be an opening, he would throw in a few kicks of his own.

The two went back and forth for a while without landing any hits on each other. Speedy was growing tired of this game, but Cheshire seemed to be having fun toying with him. She suddenly swung her long black hair at him, knocking him back a little ways. She then jumped and spun in the air, aiming to hit Speedy with a spinning kick to the face. Speedy was ready though. He caught her ankle in his hand before it could make contact with the side of his head. Cheshire, however, was also anticipating this. Still in mid air, she hooked her free leg around his neck and let gravity do the rest, effectively slamming him into the ground.

Cheshire twisted herself free from Speedy's grip and did a back flip away from him as he quickly returned to his feet.

"I've had enough of this!" He growled as he readied an explosive arrow and fired it at her.

Cheshire danced out of the way and the arrow exploded as it hit a stack of crates behind her. She then sped towards him with her claws at the ready. With amazing agility, she managed to slice Speedy's bow in half before he even had time to react. Now Cheshire had done it. Speedy's face turned red with rage as he tossed the pieces of his bow aside and tackled the deadly assassin before him. He pinned her underneath himself on the ground, holding both of her wrists in place on either side of her masked face.

Underneath her mask, Cheshire smirked. "Ooh, getting a little frisky are we, Red?" She teased. The assassin grinned in satisfaction as a blush spread across Speedy's face.

"Just shut up, will you!?" Speedy snarled. "I'm gonna make sure you rot in the nastiest part of jail for what you've done!"

Cheshire scoffed. "Please, I did your precious city a favor by getting rid of that worthless piece of trash! You should be thanking me."

"I don't care if he was a criminal! Murdering someone like that doesn't fly with me!" Speedy replied angrily.

The female assassin rolled her eyes, not that Speedy could see. "You heroes are weak! How can you ever expect to serve proper justice unless you destroy your enemies for good?"

This time Speedy scoffed. "That's where you're wrong, Chesh. Yes, we fight for justice. But being a hero also means knowing that justice is _nothing_ without mercy. Without mercy, justice can be very cruel. Knowing when and how to extend mercy—that's what makes us _strong_."

Cheshire was speechless, but half of the reason for that was because she was having a hard time breathing with Speedy sitting on top of her. Speedy was also breathing heavily due to the exertion he put into the fight. The two didn't move for a while and all that could be heard was their labored breathing. Speedy suddenly realized how close he was to Cheshire's face (well, her mask)—he was practically nose to nose with her. He began to feel a bit awkward and his resolve faltered for a second. And that was all Cheshire needed.

She flipped Speedy onto his back, essentially switching their positions. She held her claws to his throat so he couldn't move. The deadly assassin leaned in close to his face and smirked at how flustered he suddenly became.

"As fun as it was to play with you, I really must take my leave." She said quietly in her silky voice. Her tone suddenly turned intimidating as she went on. "I'll let you live now, but if you get in my way again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Señor Speedy!" The voices of Más and Menos were quickly approaching. Speedy turned to look in the direction their voices were coming from, and then back at Cheshire. He found himself only being able to see the eyes and mouth of her mask, the rest of her was completely invisible.

"I'll make sure you get locked up, if it's the last thing I do!" He threatened her.

Cheshire simply laughed before she quickly jumped off of him and then leapt on top of the warehouse. She bounded away without a single glance back. Speedy sat up and scowled at the spot where she disappeared from sight. That was how Más and Menos found the red archer when they finally arrived.

With some effort, Speedy got to his feet and let out a defeated sigh. "It's time to call it a night, guys."

* * *

"Goooooooood morning, Titans Tower!" Beast Boy chimed as he entered the main room of the Tower in what appeared to be a cheery mood. The others in the room—all except for Raven, who was absent—turned to regard the changeling and his chipper attitude.

"The most pleasant of mornings to you as well, friend Beast Boy!" Starfire greeted him with her usual enthusiasm. She was currently seated beside Robin at the dining table where they were sharing a breakfast that Robin had prepared. After all, Robin's stomach didn't seem very keen to try whatever it was Starfire had offered to make.

"Morning, Beast Boy." The Boy Wonder greeted as well. Taking notice of Beast Boy's attitude, a smirk formed on his lips. "What's got you so happy this morning? Have you decided how you're gonna ask a _certain girl_ to prom?"

Beast Boy, who had entered the kitchen by now, nearly dropped the tofu that he was pulling out of the fridge. He knew exactly what Robin was referring to and that he was trying to get a rise out of him, but Beast Boy didn't want to give him that satisfaction. He took a deep breath and turned to face the Titans' leader with a smirk of his own.

"Oh yeah, I've come up with the sickest promposal ever. You should be jealous, dude."

Robin quirked an eyebrow in curiosity, and was about to question Beast Boy further, but his girlfriend beat him to the punch.

"Please, what is this 'promposal' and why is it ill?" Starfire inquired, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Beast Boy sweatdropped at Starfire's misunderstanding of his lingo. "Uhhh, a promposal is what 'the asking' is called, Star."

The alien princess' eyes lit up. "Oh! Please, do tell us what it is that you have planned to do for this promposal!"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear what you've come up with." Robin agreed as he folded his arms.

Cyborg turned around to face the green Titan from where he was sitting on the couch. He had been playing his and Beast Boy's favorite racing video game, but he paused it so he could hear what Beast Boy had to say. He wasn't about to miss this. "Let's hear it, green bean!"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he turned back to the breakfast he was preparing for himself. "Sorry dudes. A master never reveals his secrets." Robin and Cyborg rolled their eyes, both figuring that the green Titan was full of crap.

In all honesty, Beast Boy _had_ been up all night thinking about how in the world he was going to ask Raven. But he really had no clue what he was going to do. He felt like no matter what he did, Raven was going to take it as a joke. He needed a plan on how to get Raven to take a promposal from him seriously. He knew he couldn't go to Robin or Cyborg for help since they wouldn't want to up the changeling's chances of winning the bet. He considered asking Starfire, but decided revealing the bet to her would probably be a bad idea.

So the shape shifting Titan stayed up racking his brain for a plan of his own. After his brain had nearly melted from so much use, an idea struck him. It was so simple, he wanted to kick himself for taking so long to think of it. All he had to do was try his best to stay on Raven's good side and spend more time with her. That was it. He knew that his plan was probably going to be easier said than done, but he figured it was his best shot if he wanted to get Raven to take his promposal seriously. He also hoped that spending more time with her would give him a better idea of _how_ to ask her. He wanted it to be something she liked at least a little bit.

The changeling allowed his eyes to sweep around the room once more to make sure that Raven was indeed absent. He smiled when he confirmed that the empath was nowhere in sight. _She must be doing her morning meditation still._ He figured. His grin grew a bit wider. _Perfect. This means operation one is a go!_

Beast Boy peeked nonchalantly over his shoulder at the others to make sure they weren't watching him. When he found that they had gone back to what they had been doing earlier, he turned to the cabinet where Raven kept her tea kettle. It wasn't until after he pulled it out that he realized he had no idea what to do with it.

_Uhhhh…_

His eyes brightened when a solution hit him. He reached into another cabinet and pulled out the box that had Raven's tea in it. _There oughta be some instructions on the side of this box… Aha! Here we go! With this, making tea should be a piece of cake!_

After reading the directions a few times to make sure he had this whole tea business down, Beast Boy brought the kettle over to the sink and filled it with the proper amount of water. Then he set it on the stove and turned on the heat. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he went back to preparing his toast. It was topped with tofu, of course.

When he finished that, the changeling took out Raven's favorite mug—at least, he assumed it was her favorite since it was the one he saw her use the most—and put a tea bag in it while he continued to wait for the water to boil. He listened closely for the boiling water so he could catch it before the kettle started to whistle; he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible. When it finally started to boil, the green Titan snatched up the kettle and poured the hot water into Raven's mug until it was full. _Sweet. Now all I gotta do is wait for Raven to—_

The doors to the main room swished open and the empath floated in. Beast Boy's eyes fell on her and he grinned. _Right on time._

Starfire was the first to address her. "Pleasant morning to you, friend Raven! You had the sweet tasting dreams, yes?"

"The sweetest." She deadpanned as she hovered over to the kitchen, not even quirking an eyebrow at Starfire's interesting choice of words. Accepting Raven's answer, Starfire turned back to chatting with Robin.

Beast Boy forced his nervousness down with a gulp as Raven entered the kitchen. _Okay, act natural. _He gave Raven a smile. "Morning, Raven."

"Morning." She regarded him with a nod. She then went to prepare her morning tea only to find that it was already sitting on the counter waiting for her. She gave it a curious look.

Watching her reaction, Beast Boy smirked a little. "Oh yeah, I figured I'd try making your tea for you today." He scratched the back of his head nervously when her surprised gaze fell on him. "I uh, hope it turned out the way you like it."

"It's not my birthday today, you know that, right?" She said cautiously.

Beast Boy faked a hurt expression. "Geez, can't a guy do something nice for his friend?"

Raven's eyes narrowed at him and then at the tea. "It's never this simple coming from you." She snatched it up and stared into the suspicious cup. "You spiked it with something weird, didn't you?"

The changeling laughed. "Dude, that's an awesome idea for a prank! I'm gonna remember that!" He quickly regained his composure after taking notice of Raven's unamused expression. "But I didn't do anything to that tea, I swear! Just drink it and find out for yourself!"

The empath's doubtful gaze returned to the hot beverage in her hand. After a bit of hesitation, she sighed and slowly brought the mug to her lips. She then blew on the surface of the tea before allowing herself to take a timid sip. Beast Boy's lips were pursed as he waited her reaction. Raven's expression after she pulled away from the mug gave no hints to what she was thinking.

"Well?" Beast Boy prodded.

"…It's good." Raven mumbled as she took another sip.

The green Titan folded his arms and gave her the smuggest look he could muster. "What'd I tell ya?"

Raven still did not appear to be convinced. "This is still strange, coming from you. You have no reason to be making tea for me."

Beast Boy shrugged and offered a timid lopsided grin. "Do I have to have a reason to do nice things for you?"

The empath's eyes widened the tiniest bit in surprise before she quickly turned towards the couch and covered her head with her hood to hide the embarrassing coloring of her cheeks. She walked away quickly, but Beast Boy definitely heard her mutter a quiet, "thanks."

The changeling smiled after her and then whirled to face his own breakfast, it was still waiting for him on the counter. Beast Boy sighed and his shoulders sagged a little before he picked up his toast and took a large bite. _Man, this is gonna be harder than I thought…_

The other Titans in the room had not been as oblivious to the exchange between Beast Boy and Raven as Beast Boy might have hoped. In fact, each of them had been listening to the two of them the entire time. Cyborg was trying really hard not to laugh at Raven's confused expression as she came to sit with him on the couch. Robin smirked at Beast Boy who seemed to be racking his brain for his next plan of action. Starfire's eyes went back and forth between the empath and the changeling as she tried to decipher the meaning of all this. Whatever it was, Starfire hoped that it would be good for her friends.

* * *

**Sorry if Jinx seemed a bit angsty/emotional... I just wanted to explore her insecure side a bit. I know I'd feel pretty insecure if I was in a position like that!**

**I absolutely LOVE the chemistry between Cheshire and Speedy! I can't wait to write more for them! X3  
**

**The bbrae is coming slowly... But I am planning quite a bit of fluff for them as the story goes on! Hehe**

**In the next chapter Beast Boy will try other ways to get close to Raven, and I'll be putting in some robstar too! ;)**


	4. Showing Interest

**Whew! This chapter was actually really hard for me to get out too... I kept running into writer's block everywhere!**

**I finished drawing the guys in their tuxes and I drew a bbrae couple picture (I'll probably draw a few more of them though... since they're my favorite! Haha). If you wanna check 'em out, head on over to my Deviantart page! I have a link on my profile. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, thank you so much for your continued support! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

* * *

Teen Titans Prom

Chapter 4 – Showing Interest

The full moon hung over Steel City as night fell over it once again. Bathed in the light given off by the moon, a lithe figure landed stealthily on the rooftop of a building that neighbored the Grand Steel City Hotel. Under the treacherous grin of her mask, a smirk graced her lips. Clutched in her right hand was a case filled with thousands of dollars, it was the payment for the assassination job she completed the night before.

Cheshire took this moment to open up the case and admire her payment once again, mostly to double check that it was real. After all, this had to be the most money that she had received for one of her assassinations yet. Thinking of the previous night's events, a certain red-haired archer popped into her mind. Cheshire subconsciously scowled.

She had to admit, Speedy was probably one of her favorite opponents, mostly because he was so fun to mess with. But out of all the people who have stood in her way, Speedy was also the one who managed to push her buttons in just the wrong way. All this time, Cheshire had been doing things out of her own sense of justice. Sure, her methods might seem a bit twisted, but it was what she had been taught her whole life. She grew up believing that life was to kill, or be killed. She was taught that scum deserved what they had coming to them, and that to show mercy meant that you were _weak_. It became what she was good at and ultimately led her down the path of an assassin. So when Speedy straight up told her that her way of doing things was wrong, it stung the pride she had in her own strength and it irritated her to no end.

The female assassin shook her head and closed the case holding her money. _The next time that annoying archer gets in my way, I'll make him beg for that precious mercy of his._ Her fists clenched as she visualized ripping his masked face to shreds.

"Don't let what the Titans say get to you, little assassin."

Cheshire stiffened and under her mask her eyes grew wide. It was nearly impossible for anyone to sneak up on her, and that was something she took pride in. Not only that, but how did he know what she was _thinking_ about? She didn't let herself stay shocked for long, and in the next second she sent a poisoned dagger flying at the source of the masculine voice behind her. Before the dagger could disappear into the shadows where this mystery man was hiding, a hand flashed out and caught the small blade by its hilt.

His dark chuckle rang out eerily as he took slow steps into the open. "Don't get hasty now. I'm here to make you an offer."

When he was finally in the open for her to see, Cheshire was on her feet in an instant. "_Slade._" She would have to call herself a fool if she didn't know who he was. Every villain knew who he was—after all, Slade was one of the most treacherous names talked about among them. But he had disappeared for some time now… Cheshire soon became curious. "What could a big shot such as yourself want with the likes of me?" She inquired, not letting her guard down.

Slade paced around the younger villain, his mask and confident posture making him completely impossible to read. "I've been watching you for some time now, Cheshire. And to put it simply, your abilities have impressed me."

A warmth washed over Cheshire as her pride welled up. It wasn't everyday that she was complimented by someone from the big leagues. She didn't let it make her lose her cool though. "And?" She pressed, sensing that there was more to this.

Slade stopped his pacing and faced Cheshire head on. "I'd like to make you my apprentice."

Behind her mask, Cheshire rolled her eyes. _There it is, the whole apprentice deal. Seriously, why does this guy need an apprentice so badly? Everyone knows how well that's worked out for him in the past._ "I'm sorry Slade, but I'm not really interested in becoming someone's lap dog. If you're interested in my services, you're going to have to pay up just like all of my other clients." She replied smoothly.

Slade began to spin the dagger that was in his hand as he continued to stare Cheshire down. "Then, how about I offer you a partnership instead?" His tone was even, but Cheshire could tell that he wasn't thrilled that she had turned down his earlier offer.

"I'm listening." The female assassin folded her arms.

"I'll allow you to work with me as my equal, rather than my apprentice." There was a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke that sentence. It didn't go unnoticed by the younger villain. And it made sense to her—she couldn't really picture Slade accepting anyone as his equal after all.

Cheshire took a step forward, allowing her actions to show her interest. "And what exactly are you doing that would require you to make such an offer?"

"Why, I plan to destroy the Titans, of course." Cheshire could practically hear the smirk in Slade's voice. "I believe your special skills could be just what I need to make my plans succeed."

Cheshire allowed the weight of the offer to sink in. If she agreed to work with him, it would definitely help her make a name for herself among the villains. Not only that, but she could probably walk away learning a thing or two from one of the world's most renowned bad guys. Plus, she'd get to try her hand at defeating the Titans—she did want to rip Speedy to shreds after all. On the other hand, Cheshire knew it was a bad idea to trust Slade. He _said_ they would be equals, but Cheshire wasn't so naïve to think that he would stay true to his word. If she agreed to work with him, she was going to have to watch her back constantly.

The dagger in Slade's hand suddenly stopped spinning, and he threw it into the air. "So? What'll it be?"

Cheshire's poison dagger flew higher and higher until gravity took its course. It plummeted back down in what felt like slow motion as the female assassin allowed herself to come to a decision. Her hand whipped out and caught the small blade by its hilt before it touched the ground—it was pointed right at Slade's face.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

Raven glided into the main room of the tower to find it empty, much to her surprise. She had just returned from her morning meditation, which she had opted to do after breakfast rather than before. All of the other Titans had been present at breakfast—well, except for Beast Boy who had chosen to sleep in this morning. It would appear that he still hadn't woken up.

After briefly wondering where the other three had gone, Raven shrugged it off and glided over to the couch where she had left the latest book she had been reading. She figured it would be a shame to waste this rare opportunity for some quiet time. Grabbing the thick novel and making herself comfortable in her favorite spot on the couch, Raven flipped the book open to the spot where she had left off. Not even two minutes into her reading, the doors swished open as a groggy looking Beast Boy shuffled drowsily into the room.

_So much for quiet time._

The changeling yawned, but his ears perked up when he took notice of Raven. "Morning, Rae."

The empath turned to the next page in her book, choosing to ignore the green Titan's greeting. It was normal coming from her, and in fact this was a common occurrence. Under normal circumstances, Beast Boy wouldn't think anything of it. But seeing as he had a bet to win, Beast Boy wasn't about to let Raven off so easily. He jumped the back of the couch and landed sitting beside her, making sure there was a safe distance between them.

"So, whatcha been up to?" He asked as casually as he could.

"More than what _you've_ been up to." She replied without even so much as a blink.

Beast Boy frowned out of irritation, but did his best not to lose his cool. After all, he was trying to stay on Raven's good side, but he was also trying to get closer to her. He chose to assume that she had already done her morning meditation. "I dunno Rae, that meditation stuff you do just looks like sleeping while sitting up to me." He chuckled a bit when Raven finally glanced at him, showing off her famous unimpressed glare.

"Hardly. My '_meditation stuff_' takes an immense amount of concentration, whereas sleeping doesn't take much effort at all." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "No wonder you enjoy sleeping so much."

Beast Boy let that one slide, and instead allowed himself to become curious. "What does it feel like when you meditate, Rae?"

Raven blinked at him, feeling slightly confused by his sudden interest in her meditating. "What do you mean?"

The changeling pursed his lips. "Uh, like, do you reach enlightenment and all that?"

The empath sighed and shut her book, seeing as Beast Boy wasn't planning on leaving her alone. "I wouldn't call it enlightenment. You do know _why_ I meditate, don't you?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Well yeah, I guess. It's to keep your powers in check and stuff, right?"

"Basically. It's mostly to keep my emotions under control. Since my powers are influenced by my emotions, it's imperative that I keep them at peace as much as possible."

The green Titan nodded. "Okay yeah, I got that, but what does it _feel_ like?"

Raven was silent for a moment as she contemplated how to explain such a thing. Her gaze turned to the ocean beyond the window in front of them. "The best word that comes to mind is peaceful. When I meditate, the outside world and all of my worries disappear." She allowed herself to glance at the green Titan beside her. Much to her surprise, he was listening rather intently. Raven's face didn't betray what she was feeling, but the sudden attention Beast Boy was giving her definitely made her feel… strange. Her eyes quickly flickered back to the window. "I suppose you could compare it to a big sigh of relief."

"Hmm." Beast Boy nodded again. _Dude, this is actually working pretty well!_ He thought with a grin.

The plan he managed to come up with this time was to show interest in her interests. He knew he liked when others took the time to do that with him, but usually he and Raven were too busy bickering to just sit around and listen to each other. But as he thought over past experiences with Raven, he realized the times he felt closest with her were those times when they just took a few minutes to understand and appreciate one another. The memory that came to him was the time they sat together down by the water and talked after the whole incident with the beast. He remembered feeling really glad that Raven could accept that part of him—what she said to him then really meant a lot to him. It was this line of thinking that made him decide to try less bickering and more listening. So far it seemed to be working out okay, but it was really taxing his pride to let some of Raven's jabs go. He wasn't sure how long he could last.

Beast Boy stretched his arms. "That's pretty cool, I guess. I couldn't do it though." He chuckled and then added, "Knowing me, I'd probably fall asleep before I could even finish saying _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_"

Raven rolled her eyes and flipped open her book again in an attempt to hide the small, amused grin that peeked through her defenses. Beast Boy caught it though, and his eyes sparkled a bit in satisfaction. _Dude, check it out! I even got her to smile a little! I'm on a roll!_

Beast Boy stood up and headed over to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It was then that he noticed for the first time that the others were missing. "Hey, where are Robin and Star?"

Raven shrugged, and without turning to look at him she added, "Cyborg's gone too, y'know."

The changeling turned to the fridge. "Yeah, but I already know where he went to." He opened the fridge and scanned its contents for something to eat. "He told me last night that he was gonna be over at Titans East Tower today to help Bee out with some techy stuff for the prom." Beast Boy snorted. "That's what he _said_, anyway. I'll betcha he really went over there to _ask_ her to prom!" He settled on a piece of leftover veggie pizza, and then shut the fridge.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alert for an incoming transmission sounded before Beast Boy could make it back to the couch. Since Raven was already there, she hit the _answer_ button and Robin's face appeared on the big screen of their television.

"'Sup, Robin." Beast Boy said as he planted himself on the couch. He took a bite of his pizza before going on. "Whatcha doin'? And where's Star?"

Robin grinned. "Starfire's here with me. We're at Jump Mart doing the grocery shopping."

At the mention of her name, Starfire appeared on the screen as she latched onto Robin's arm and waved at Beast Boy and Raven. "Hello friends! Ehehe! Are there any items that you wish for us to do the picking up while we are at the Jump Mart?"

Beast Boy inhaled the rest of his pizza as he thought about that. "Let's see, I could use some tofu eggs. I'm running low on soy milk, so I could use some of that too… Veggie burgers! And tofu dogs! And—"

The other three Titans sweatdropped as the changeling's list continued to get longer. Robin's gaze turned to Raven. "Is there anything we can get for you, Raven?"

"—And some tofu blocks! Dudes, we should totally get some candy! I've been craving some forever now! And it looks like we're low on my favorite ice cream, would you get some of that? Oh! And—"

Raven frowned and turned to Robin. "I could really use some duct tape."

XXXXX

Robin sighed when he finally finished adding all of Beast Boy's 'essentials' to the shopping list. "And you're sure that's _everything?_" He asked the changeling once more.

On the screen of Robin's communicator, Beast Boy scratched his chin thoughtfully before giving one brief nod. "Yup, I'm pretty sure that's it. Thanks guys!"

"No problem." The Boy Wonder replied.

"Yes, it is our pleasure!" Starfire chimed in.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you guys when you get back!" Beast Boy said as he made to end the transmission.

Robin smirked a bit. "Have fun spending the day with Raven!" The statement was enough to let Beast Boy know that Robin was teasing him about the bet, but it was also indirect enough that the girls wouldn't think anything of it.

Beast Boy stiffened and peeked over his shoulder at Raven to see if she made any reaction. However, her nose was in her book again and it appeared that she was ignoring them. Beast Boy turned back to Robin with a smirk of his own. "No problem. I _like_ hanging out with Raven anyways!"

Then Beast Boy ended the transmission, but not before Robin caught the incredulous look Raven made at the back of the changeling's head. The Boy Wonder snickered to himself as he pocketed his communicator and the shopping list. _I gotta admit, watching Beast Boy try this hard to get Raven's attention is really funny. Raven's face when he actually asks her to prom is gonna be priceless!_ Robin's thoughts were interrupted when Starfire started giggling. He smiled at her and interlocked their fingers.

"What's so funny, Star?"

She squeezed Robin's hand and then turned to look at his face. "Oh, I am just thinking that it would be wonderful if Beast Boy had the feelings for Raven!" The Tameranean princess giggled again. "Do you not think so?"

Robin's expression turned doubtful. "As interesting as that would be, I just can't really picture it happening." At Starfire's questioning look, he continued. "I don't really see their personalities meshing well… They're basically opposites. I just don't think a relationship would work for them, Star."

Starfire's other hand moved to Robin's chest where she began tracing the _R_ insignia on his uniform. "You and I are not very similar either, Robin." She pointed out. A smile spread across her face before she added, "And you do know the Earth saying about the opposites attracting, yes?"

Under his eye-mask, Robin's eyes became thoughtful. "Yeah, I've heard of it." _If that actually happens between Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg and I may end up losing this bet. I better talk this over with him so we can come up with a way to make sure that doesn't happen. _

Lost in his thoughts, the Boy Wonder absentmindedly took Starfire's hand off his chest and kissed the back of it. This caused the two of them to blush a bit as they suddenly realized how affectionate they were being in the middle of a grocery store. The Titan couple noticed a few passersby smiling at them, as well as some teens giggling over photos they had taken of them with their phones. Their relationship was no secret, of course. In fact, it made the front page of the tabloids not even two weeks after they had officially become a couple. Even so, being overly affectionate in public still made the Boy Wonder a bit flustered.

Clearing his throat, Robin grabbed the shopping cart and steered it in the direction of the next aisle. "Uh, what's next on the list, Star?"

Starfire giggled as she walked after him. "You are the one with the list, Robin."

With cheeks turning a little redder, Robin stopped the cart and checked the pockets of his utility belt, finding that he indeed had the list on him. "Right. Uh, it looks like mustard's next."

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Joy! I do love the mustard! It is my favorite tasty yellow beverage!" She took off flying excitedly towards the next aisle with a grinning boyfriend in tow.

* * *

"C'mon, Rae! You'll never know if you like video games unless you give 'em a try!"

"No thanks. I'd rather keep my functioning brain."

Beast Boy had been playing video games alone since they talked to Robin and Starfire. One player mode only entertained him for so long, and Beast Boy preferred multiplayer games anyway. So the changeling had quickly become bored, wishing he had someone to play with. But his usual gaming buddies were gone, which left Raven as his only option.

"Pretty please!" He begged.

Raven, who was still reading, didn't even glance at the green Titan. "The physical appearance of the _please_ makes no difference, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy frowned, but he wasn't about to let up just yet. "Please with dark, scary things on top?"

When Raven finally spared a glance his way, Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows at her in anticipation. She rolled her eyes at him and shut her book as she stood up from the couch. Beast Boy's eyes followed her while she made her way over to the kitchen. With a disappointed sigh, his head drooped as he allowed his chin to rest on the back of the couch. _Jeez, this is hard. She never wants to do anything fun._

The empath checked the cupboard where she kept her tea, only to remember that she had used the last of it at breakfast. _Good thing I made Robin add it to the list._ She let out a short sigh. _That doesn't help the fact that I'm craving some right now._ Suddenly remembering that her favorite café had a good selection of tea and cakes—she was now craving cake thanks to that thought—Raven checked the digital clock on the microwave. _Its only 1:30, I guess I could pay that place a visit…_

Beast Boy's eyes were still following Raven as she made for the door. "Where you goin', Rae?"

"Out." Was her simple reply.

The changeling perked up. "You mean like, 'leaving the tower,' out?"

"Mm-hmm." The doors swished open as Raven approached them.

"Sweet! I'll go with you!" Beast Boy jumped the back of the couch and moved to follow the empath out the door.

"I'm going to my favorite café, and I might stop at the bookstore on my way back." Expecting Beast Boy to lose interest after she revealed her destination, Raven walked through the doorway without looking back.

"Okay, that's cool." The green Titan chimed in as he continued to follow her.

Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to give Beast Boy a confused stare. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy grinned at the look on Raven's face. "Well, y'know that thing where one friend goes to some place with another friend to hang out?"

Raven blinked. "But I'm going to a café, and then to a bookstore…"

"Yeah, I think you said that already." Beast Boy put his hands behind his head. "So are we going or not?"

Now Raven was seriously confused. Beast Boy was acting _really_ strange. He _never_ went with her when she went to her favorite café. And he used to always gag when Raven mentioned going to the bookstore before.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked suddenly.

Beast Boy blinked this time, but then he gave her a lopsided grin. "Is it a crime if I wanna hang out with you?"

Raven's eyes widened a little, but then she glanced away from his face. "Well, usually you _don't._"

Beast Boy watched her face thoughtfully. "Yeah, we don't normally hang that much… But jeez, Rae! When you say it like that, it kinda seems like you still think I don't like you or something!"

Raven turned away from him. "That's not—"

"You know that's not true though, right?" Beast Boy went on without letting her speak. "I mean, yeah, sometimes I think you're kinda creepy," Raven cringed at that word, "but I still think you're cool!"

The green Titan walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I _do_ like hanging out with you, Raven. Just not while you're threatening to take my head off!" He let out a wary laugh.

Raven's eyes returned to his face and then flickered to the hand he had placed on her shoulder. Her eyes lingered there for a moment before she quickly turned away to hide the coloring of her face and continued walking down the hall. Beast Boy's gaze followed her as she went and he sighed inwardly. _Dude, am I in over my head or what? Although…_ A smile grew on his face as he watched her. _Who knows! This could turn out to be good! After all, she hasn't tried to rip my head off yet! _

When Beast Boy didn't follow right away, Raven glanced over her shoulder at him. "Are you coming or not?" She deadpanned. The changeling's grin widened and he jogged to catch up to her.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too cliche to bring Slade into the story... Cheshire does end up working with him for a bit in the comics, so I thought it would be interesting to incorporate that into my story, especially since it helps with the direction I wanna take the CheshSpeed storyline.**

**I finally feel like the bbrae is getting somewhere! Haha, there should be some nice fluff coming up soon! ;)**

**Did you catch my movie reference? X)**

**Next time: What will Cyborg do for his promposal to Bumblebee? More bbrae shenanigans! And Speedy meets a mysterious girl named Jade... Stay tuned!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I really love getting reviews from you, so keep 'em coming! :)**


	5. Opposites Attract

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the wait, a lot has been going on recently, including the hard drive in my laptop going bad. Luckily I was able to save everything I wanted to keep safe on a flash drive, and my computer should get fixed up here real soon too.**

**This chapter was also a struggle to write. As someone who's new at this, I feel like I end up getting stuck a lot. Despite this, I'm really pleased with the way this chapter turned out! ^^**

**I also started a Twitter page so you can follow my progress more closely! There's a link on my profile page if you're interested in following me! ;)**

**I wanna make a few shout outs to some of the reviewers:**

**C. Walker: Thank you so much for the feedback! I'm glad that you like my story! ^^ I also plan to take your criticism into consideration as I continue to plan things out. I'm definitely planning on trying my hand at keeping it fresh!**

**CleoArrow: Oh my goodness, I'm so flattered that you're reading my story, and I'm ecstatic that you like it! I'm a big fan of your stories! I especially loved Sleepover, and Box Of Little White Lies already has me hooked! Thank you so much for the kind review! :)**

**And to everyone reading (yes, that means you too!), thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! ^^**

**Alrighty, enough from me! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

* * *

Teen Titans Prom

Chapter 5: Opposites Attract

Raven and Beast Boy—who was in the form of a hawk—flew over Jump City towards Raven's favorite café. Seeing as Beast Boy couldn't talk in bird form, the two flew in a comfortable silence. The changeling's keen hawk vision lazily watched the people who walked the streets below them as he followed behind his darker companion. His gaze drifted to her as he began to wonder what sort of things he should do to get closer to her while they were out like this.

_If I'm gonna keep her in a good mood, I guess I shouldn't go too crazy with the jokes…_ If Beast Boy could pout in hawk form, he'd be doing it right now. _I'm just not me without my jokes! Besides, I'm still dead set on getting her to laugh at one of 'em! Someday dude, someday!_ Raven began to descend with Beast Boy in tow. _Wooing Raven is definitely way hard! Wait… _Hawk Beast Boy blinked a few times as he registered what he just thought. _'Wooing Raven?'I never thought I'd ever think of doing that! _Under his feathers, his body temperature began to rise slightly and his mouth became dry. The changeling attempted to swallow. _Play it cool, Beast Boy. You're just planning on taking her to prom. It's no big deal, and it doesn't mean that I like her or anything…_

As Beast Boy mulled over these things, Raven's mind was preoccupied with her own confusion towards him. After all, she still found his recent behavior to be really strange. He was _willingly_ going with her to her favorite café _and _to a _bookstore_ for goodness sake! Those just weren't places the green Titan ventured into and all of the other Titans knew it. But this wasn't the only strange thing he was doing. _He made my tea for me, and he's not overreacting at the jabs I make towards him like he normally does… He even showed interest in my meditation._ The empath allowed herself a curious glance as the changeling flew up beside her. _Just what is he up to anyway?_ Despite being suspicious of Beast Boy, a part of her was actually interested to see what he would do next—although she would never admit it.

Raven finally landed in front of a dreary looking café and after reverting back into his human form, Beast Boy landed beside her. The changeling stretched and rolled his head side to side, causing his neck to pop.

He let out a contented sigh before he finally spoke. "There's nothing like a smooth landing after a flight! Am I right?" Raven blinked—showing him that she wasn't particularly impressed—and made for the entrance. Beast Boy grumbled and trudged after her. _Sheesh, this place already looks creepy! I hope it's not this bad on the inside._

Oh, but it was.

The café was very dimly lit, already giving Beast Boy the creeps as soon as he was in the door. When his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness, he warily allowed his gaze to wander about. The architecture of the café was certainly very gothic, and the dark red and black color scheme added to that whole _straight-out-of-an-old-vampire-movie_ vibe. Looking up, the changeling noticed that the place was lit by a large, old looking chandelier covered in cobwebs. _Heh, those have gotta be fake! Otherwise I'd say this place is well overdue for a health inspection! _Continuing to look around, he noticed that there were old pictures decorating some of the wall space. Most of them depicted old castles and landscapes, but some also displayed blackbirds. There were a good number of aged shelves around that had various gothic looking trinkets sitting on them. Atop one, Beast Boy spied a skull. An involuntary shiver ran up his spine. He noticed that there was a second floor that overlooked the first, but no one appeared to be sitting up there at the moment. The tables around the café were arranged very orderly and were rather fancy looking with equally fancy chairs to go with them. Most of the people around the café certainly looked like the gothic type—wearing dark clothes, dark makeup, and sporting quite a few piercings. Others he noticed looked like the overly intelligent and creative type. They looked like the kind of people you would expect to love reading—in fact, many of them had their noses in a book—or to be exceptionally talented at writing poetry or painting, even music. Beast Boy's attention was then drawn to a band playing in the far corner of the café. The music they played was slow and very gloomy. It definitely gave the place that _depressing café _feel. Needless to say, the green Titan definitely felt out of place.

"Welcome back, Raven."

Beast Boy's attention was brought back to what was going on in front of him by the raspy voice of a hostess as she greeted Raven. The hostess was very thin and had barely any curves. The paleness of her skin coupled with the dark makeup she wore on her exhausted looking eyes briefly made the changeling wonder if she was a zombie. Her face was oval shaped and she had a relatively long neck. Her shoulder length hair was mainly black, but she also had red highlights all throughout it. She sported many piercings in her ears and a small diamond stud on her nose. From the greeting she made, it wasn't hard to tell that Raven came to this place often.

The hostess' tired looking eyes turned to him. "I see you brought a friend with you today. How rare for it to be… the green guy too."

Beast Boy stepped forward with his chest puffed out. "This _green guy_ likes to go by _Beast Boy_." He announced rather loudly, resulting in attracting attention from anyone who was within earshot. He held out his hand to the hostess. "It's a pleasure meeting you, uh—" He stole a glance at her nametag. "—Val."

Both Raven and Val sported unimpressed looks on their faces at the changeling's antics, but Val shook his hand nonetheless. "Yeah, whatever." She then turned back to Raven. "Would you like the usual spot?" The empath gave her a brief nod as Beast Boy looked on with a puzzled look. "Alright, this way." The hostess led them in the direction of some old stairs. On the wall located where the stairs began was a sign which read, "_VIP guests and reservations only."_

The stairs brought them to that second floor that Beast Boy had noticed earlier. There wasn't a single person in sight, but there were quite a few nice looking seating arrangements. Val led Beast Boy and Raven to a table for two which happened to have a great view of the stage where the band was currently playing. Once they were seated, Val handed them their menus while explaining that she would give them time to decide what to order. Soon after, she disappeared back down the stairs.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice spot." Beast Boy said with his gaze trained on the stage below them where the band was playing. _But that band is totally killing my mood! This is a restaurant, not a funeral! _He grumbled inwardly. He then turned his green eyes back to the empath seated across from him. "Do you always sit here, Rae?"

Raven glanced at him from under her hood. "Yes. It's much quieter up here. And there are… less disruptions."

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Geez, Rae. You don't have to dance around the fact that you don't like to hang around people that much." He chuckled. "I already know you prefer to be left alone!"

Raven quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you knew that, why did you come along?"

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "I-I already said it, didn't I? I just wanna hang out with you, Rae." He squirmed a bit under Raven's unconvinced gaze. "'Sides, I'm interested to see what kinda food they got here. Do they got anything vegetarian?" _I sure hope this place has a decent menu to make up for all this creepy! _His eyes shifted to the menu and he noticed the name of the café printed on the front of it. "_The Blackbird Café?_" He scoffed. "No wonder this is your favorite place to come to, Rae! It's practically named in your honor!"

Raven rolled her eyes at him. "It has had that name long before I became a regular here, Beast Boy." She sighed as she continued to scan her own menu. She frowned as her eyes passed over certain items. _However, there are a few items on the menu that have been named after me. I thought I told them to change that… _The empath sighed inwardly. _Great, I'm never going to hear the end of it once Beast Boy—_

"Dude! _The Raven Burger?_"

_Well, it was going to happen eventually._

"_The Raven Club? Raven Rings?_" Beast Boy began to laugh as he read the next item. "_Ravenachos!?" Dude! I am SO making fun of Raven for this for the rest of her life! _Despite how Raven was trying to keep her cool, it became clear to Beast Boy that she looked irritated and even a little bit embarrassed. He realized giving her a hard time about it probably wouldn't score him any brownie points and chose to bite his tongue. "Uh, dude! I don't have anything named after me in this city! No fair! How'd you get to be so famous, huh?" He allowed himself a good natured chuckle to show Raven that he wasn't making fun of her.

If Raven did not have a great amount of control over her emotions, she might have just gawked at him in surprise. Instead, her eyes widened a bit and she blinked a few times. "You're not going to… make fun of me?"

Beast Boy smiled. _Dang! I'll probably never get dirt on Raven this good ever again! Ugh, I can't believe I'm letting this go! _"Nah, this is way cool, Rae! How'd you do it?"

Raven looked away from him. "I didn't really do anything. I just come here a lot, and I suppose I'm well liked..."

Beast Boy scratched his chin. "Hmm, by that logic, I should already have a game named after me at the arcade!" He laughed again.

"Considering how much time you spend whining about your losses while you're there, it's not that surprising that they haven't." Raven remarked.

She became slightly amused by the angry pout Beast Boy made at her comment. "H-Hey! I don't whine! Uh, well, that much…" He retorted halfheartedly, grumbling that last part.

He went back to reading over the menu, choosing to give up on their current topic. By doing so, the two of them fell into a silence as they scanned their menus. However, the silence was far from comfortable to the changeling. The music the band was playing was really annoying him. He began fidgeting out of irritation, and his eyes began to wander his surroundings again. The whole place just gave him this really eerie vibe and he couldn't stop the shivers that kept running up his spine. Beast Boy grimaced and turned his eyes back to his menu. _The things I do! Dude, I seriously hope coming here turns out to be worth it_.

Feeling Beast Boy's discomfort, Raven peered at him over the top of her menu. She watched him shoot an irritated glance at the band below them. _Obviously being here makes him uncomfortable. Why would he put himself through this? Surely 'hanging out with me' isn't the real reason. Then just what could his real motive be?_

"So what are you getting, Rae?" Beast Boy's question pulled Raven from her thoughts.

"_Raven._" She corrected him with a sigh. She had a feeling her efforts to stop the nickname from sticking were futile. "I'm just here for tea and cake today." She replied simply.

"Ooh, cake?" The changeling flipped through the menu until he found the page with the selection of cakes. "Dude, there's so many! Which one's the best?"

Raven pushed her menu to the side, already having decided what she would like to order. "They're all quite good, Beast Boy. But, my favorite is the _Lemon Cream Cake._" She admitted.

The changeling eyed the cake she mentioned. "Hmmm… That looks pretty good…"

"So have you decided what to order?" The sudden appearance of Val and her raspy voice made Beast Boy flinch in surprise, resulting in him knocking over the salt.

Raven's gaze floated over to the waitress. "I'll have the _Chamomile Tea _and the _Lemon Cream Cake._"

The hostess took note of Raven's order on her notepad, and then both ladies turned their eyes to the green Titan. Beast Boy's eyes flashed nervously to his menu and he cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uh, I wanna give this _Lemon Cream Cake _a try."

Val nodded and wrote that down. "'Kay, and to drink?" She prodded.

"I'll just have water."

After confirming that there was nothing else the two wanted, Val told Beast Boy and Raven that she would return in a little bit with their orders. Once she had disappeared from sight, Raven quirked an eyebrow at Beast Boy.

"No tea, huh?"

The changeling offered her a sheepish grin. "Nah. Honestly, tea just tastes like boiled grass to me. I'm not really into it."

Raven shrugged, allowing herself to accept his answer. Though, she once again began to wonder why he even came. _He's obviously not in it for the tea. I really don't see him getting anything out of this at all… unless he plans to prank me?_ Raven stared at him curiously as he watched the band below with another glare. _No, I can't really bring myself to believe that either… but then that would mean… Is he really here because of me? _Beast Boy's head turned and their eyes locked for a second before Raven quickly turned her own head in order to view the stage below. In actuality, she had turned to hide the sudden blush that had spread across her face. _Why am I suddenly feeling embarrassed by a little eye contact? It's not like we've never made eye contact before._

"Hey, Rae—Raven, I thought they did poetry readings here… Why's there a band?" He asked normally. _Yeah, and a real sucky one at that! _Obviously he was not aware of what Raven was feeling due to their eye encounter, nor did the encounter seem to bother him in the slightest.

Raven forced her confusion to the back of her mind, but did not yet turn her gaze back to him. "There _are_ open mike poetry readings, but they are held on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. On all the other days their usual jazz band plays. Since today is Saturday, we got the band."

"Oh, gotcha." _I wonder if the poetry readings are any better than this band. I wonder if Raven has ever… _Beast Boy leaned towards Raven with a smirk. "Have _you _ever gone up and read any poetry?"

Raven turned to face him again after finally regaining her composure, returning to her usual straight face. "No. My poetry is too _dark_ for the public." She deadpanned.

Beast Boy wasn't sure if the empath was joking or if she was serious, and even though a shiver ran up his spine, he still opted to laugh it off. "Ha, no way. All of your poems are probably about how much you wanna send me to another dimension or something!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes, _all_ of my poems are about _you_, Beast Boy." She retorted sarcastically.

Beast Boy leaned back in his chair and gave her a smug look. "I knew it! You just can't stop thinking about me, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. He almost laughed at the instant frown that appeared on Raven's face. But he was also trying not to blush at the blatant flirting he was doing by saying such a thing. _Dude, where the heck did that come from!? _Little did he know, Raven's face also colored a little, but it was concealed by the shadow of her hood.

The sudden clanking of plates on their table announced the return of Val with their food. Beast Boy flinched again and wondered how Val managed to seemingly appear out of the blue like that. Once the hostess had set everything in front of the two Titans, she told them that she would be around if they needed anything and then she disappeared yet again.

Raven lowered her hood, exposing her round face and short purple hair, and brought the cup containing her tea to her lips. She blew lightly on the surface of the liquid before allowing herself to take a sip. Meanwhile, Beast Boy eyed the cake in front of him curiously before deciding that it definitely looked more delicious in person than it did on the menu.

"I hope this cake is super amazing, or I might just never come back here!" He joked as he snatched up his fork. _Seriously though! If the food doesn't rock my world, coming back to this freaky place so isn't worth it!_

Raven's eyes watched him as she continued to sip her tea. _I'm still surprised that he came here at all._

Beast Boy scooped a small piece of his cake and brought it to his mouth. As soon as his green lips closed over the small bite, his eyes lit up in delight. "_Dude!_"

"Do you know any expressions _besides_ that one?"

Letting yet another of Raven's snarky comments go, the changeling went on. "I had no idea death tasted this _good_, cuz dang, I totally just died!"

The empath picked up her own fork and started to dig into her own cake. "Only _you_ would compare my favorite cake with death."

Beast Boy's eyes moved to Raven's face as he made to reply, but he stopped short when he caught sight of _it_. There, on the darker Titan's face was the slightest hint of an amused _smile_. It was similar to the one she made earlier today, but this time she wasn't trying to hide it behind a book. It was there in plain sight for the changeling to see. He'd seen her smile a few times before, but this one—one that _he _caused—somehow seemed prettier. Beast Boy's eyes left her smile and began traveling her whole face. He noticed the way her short purple hair framed her face and made it look rounder. He noticed that her gray complexion was actually very clear and soft looking. On closer inspection, he found that her features were actually a bit gentler than he originally thought. Her nose and mouth were small and almost delicate looking, though he knew that Raven was anything but delicate. And those deep, violet eyes staring back at him suddenly became quite mesmerizing. _I guess I always knew Raven was pretty, but I feel like I never really noticed it until n— _Beast Boy froze. _Wait, violet eyes? Staring back at me?_

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

A deep blush spread across Beast Boy's face, even causing the tips of his pointed ears to become red. "Uh, wh-what? Oh, sorry Rae, I guess I must've been spacing out a little there!" He let out a nervous laugh and his eyes darted about. _Geez, I can't believe that I was staring at her like that! Am I nuts!? And why the heck is it so hot in here all of a sudden?_ His eyes settled on his untouched glass of water and he quickly outstretched his hand to grab it. But in his haste—and mostly due to how flustered he was—he knocked it over and spilled the entirety of its contents all over the table.

For a full two seconds—and what seemed like an eternity to Beast Boy—both of them stared at the mess he had created in an awkward silence. In the next second, Beast Boy was on his feet.

"Aw man! Uh, hold on, I'll go get that waitress chick!" With that declaration, he took off for the stairs.

Raven stared at the spot where he disappeared in a stunned silence for a moment before letting out a disconcerted sigh. _What was that all about? If he said he was just spacing out, why did he get so embarrassed?_ Beast Boy's embarrassment had been wafting off of him in waves that an empath like her couldn't possibly miss. Raven shook her head as she too stood up from her seat. She then used her magic to levitate their items off of the table in order to make cleaning it up an easier task when Beast Boy returned with Val. Her mind replayed the previous scene again in her head, causing her to frown. _It definitely felt like he was staring at me…_

* * *

"Hey y'all! Wassup?"

Cyborg stood at the entrance of the Titans East main ops room with a big grin on his face as he announced his arrival. The drive over had been long and uneventful, and he was glad to have finally arrived. He had come to help Bumblebee plan some things for the prom—since she asked him to—but he also had a _secret plan_ to carry out. Namely, his promposal to the Titans East leader. His grin grew a little bit wider as he thought about it. _I hope the guys are ready for this!_

"Mister Cyborg! It is great to see you again!" Más and Menos dashed up excitedly to the robotic teenager and hugged his legs. Cyborg smirked at the English he was hearing. _It looks like the translator I uploaded to my software is workin' like a charm! I shoulda done this a long time ago!_

"Well if it isn't my two favorite speed demons!" Cyborg said to them as he high-fived them both. "I missed you guys too!"

"Glad you could make it, Sparky." Bumblebee flew over and landed in front of him with her full lips turned up in a welcoming grin.

Cyborg returned the gesture. "No problem, Bee. You know I'm always happy to help." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, what exactly am I helpin' with again?"

The Titans East leader let out a nervous laugh. "About that…" Her arm swung out as she gestured to the table. "How 'bout we sit down so I can tell ya more about it."

Cyborg shrugged and followed her over to the table and pulled one of the chairs out to take a seat. Más and Menos stared after them for a bit before they took off to play Game Station in their room. Once she and Cyborg were situated, Bumblebee turned to face him.

"Okay, so I've been planning this prom for a while now, but there are a few things that no matter how much I wrack my brains, I just can't decide on!" She admitted with a frustrated pout. "The first thing I need ya to do is help me decide a few things."

"Okay, what kinda things?" Cyborg prompted.

Bumblebee shifted her eyes to the floor and chewed on her lip. "Uh, well, like the prom theme for starters…"

Cyborg laughed. "Girl, you're tellin' me that you haven't even decided on the _prom theme_ yet?"

Bumblebee shot him a glare. "Hey, shut it Sparks! This prom business is harder than it looks!"

The robotic teenager wiped his human eye. "Alright, alright. Did the guys 'round here suggest anything?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee rolled her eyes as she remembered their suggestions. "They were all lame and overused. Aqualad suggested _enchantment under the sea_ and I was like, 'nuh-uh, there's no _way_ I'm doing somethin' so overdone!'" She crossed her arms. "I want it to be somethin'… _different_. Somethin' more fitting for a Teen Titans prom, y'know?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah, I got you." He frowned thoughtfully. _What sorta things do ya even pick for a prom theme!? They're kinda supposed to be cliché and everything, right? _"Uhh, what about… _A Night In Paris_?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "Nah, that's one of those overdone ones."

Cyborg rubbed his chin. "Alright, I'm gonna throw out a bunch of ideas. Just gimme a sign when I say a good one, sound good to you?"

Bumblebee shrugged and then nodded.

"Alright, uh… _Masquerade_?"

"No."

"How about… _Casino_?"

"Nope."

"Uhh… _Vacation In Paradise_?"

"Nuh-uh."

"_Mardi Gras_?"

"No way!"

"_Disco_?"

"_No,_ Sparks."

"Aww, c'mon! We even have a disco ball!"

"Do I _need_ to knock some sense into ya? I said _no_."

Cyborg grumbled. "Alright, then what about… _Fire and Ice_?"

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "What's _that_?"

Cyborg blinked. "What, you've never heard of it?" Bumblebee shook her head. "Well, as far as parties go, it's kinda like an _opposites_ theme. Like the fire represents evil, and the ice represents good and all that."

The Titans East leader stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I think I kinda like the sound of that…"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "What, really?"

Bumblebee's eyes suddenly began to sparkle. "Yeah! It could be like an _Opposites Attract_ type of thing!"

Cyborg sweatdropped. "And how exactly does that tie in with the Titans?"

The girl beside him grinned. "Think about it! Most of the couples we got goin' on within the Titans right now are basically opposites, right?" Cyborg's expression turned thoughtful. "Like Kid Flash and Jinx! She totally used to be a baddie before Kid convinced her to join us! I'd say Rob and Star are basically opposites too, just look at how bubbly she is compared to Robin's… broodiness."

Cyborg had to agree with her on that one. "Alright, if ya like the idea so much, then why not use it?"

"I think I am!" Bumblebee suddenly flew over to the edge of the platform and looked over the railing down at the room below them. "I'm already havin' some great ideas for the decorations! And I'm gonna need you to help make some of 'em happen!"

The robotic Titan smirked. "That's what I'm here for, ain't it?"

"Ooh! I wanna light up the pools so they look red! And maybe even float candles on 'em! You could build some really cool lights that look like ice! And—" She turned around and gave him a knowing grin. "And we can even use that _disco ball_!"

Cyborg fist pumped. "_Booyah!_ I'm starting to really dig this idea!"

Bumblebee smirked at him. "Well good! Cuz I'm sure not changin' it now!" She flew back over to the table. "I got a feelin' everyone's gonna like it!"

"Speaking of _everyone_," Cyborg said as his eyes scanned the room. "Where are Speedy and Aqualad?"

"Hm? Those two?" Bumblebee spoke as if she was just now realizing that they were gone. "Oh, I sent 'em out to do the grocery shopping a while ago. It was Aqualad's turn to do it anyways, and I figured Speedy could use the fresh air after the mopin' he's been doing lately, so I sent him too."

Cyborg laughed. "What's Speedy got to mope about? Don't tell me its cuz the local barber messed up his haircut again?"

Bumblebee laughed with him. "That was the funniest thing to happen 'round here since Aqualad's episode over the fish tacos! I swear, that boy's hairdo is more important to him than his beloved bow, and that's sayin' somethin'!" She wiped her eyes. "But no, that's not what's got him all bothered. He's just upset cuz he doesn't have a girl to take to prom."

Cyborg gave her a disbelieving look. "A guy like him? No way!"

The leader of the Titans East shrugged. "Well y'know, there _are_ less girls than guys in the Teen Titans right now, and quite a few of 'em are already taken. And the one's that aren't… well, he said they weren't really his _type_."

_Sounds a lot like what Beast Boy was sayin' not too long ago._ "Alright, I can see that."

"Yeah, so I basically decided to make askin' someone outside the Titans an option too. Y'know, in case he manages to find a pretty girl in town who'll agree to go with him." Bumblebee began toggling with the computer built into the table. "Alright, let's get to work on the lighting!"

Cyborg watched her pretty, slender fingers tap at the screen built into the table as she searched for the lighting controls. He smirked a bit and rolled his chair closer to her so they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Let me handle this."

Bumblebee's amber eyes turned to stare at the cybertronic Titan sitting rather closely next to her. It was no secret that the two of them had feelings for each other, especially after how much said feelings had grown over the last couple of months. Despite having admitted their feelings to each other, they had yet to start openly dating. Bumblebee knew it was only a matter of time, especially with this prom coming up.

Bumblebee smiled at him and nudged his arm. "Oh no ya don't! I'm not lettin' ya do it all by yourself! 'Sides, you're gonna need me to tell ya what to do!"

* * *

The shopping cart rattled as the weight of a large package of ribs was added to it.

"Ribs for tomorrow's dinner; _check._" Speedy said as he watched Aqualad cross that item off the list. "What's next?"

Aqualad eyed the package of ribs that Speedy retrieved. "I feel like we certainly have ribs for dinner a lot." He commented.

The red archer crossed his arms. "Well, it's my next favorite after _fish tacos_, but we don't ever eat those cuz _someone_ thinks of it as cannibalism…" He huffed pointedly.

Aqualad flashed him an irritated frown. "Hey man, I thought we've been over this! Have you forgotten that I'm _Atlantean_? For me, it basically _is_ _cannibalism_!"

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me what's next on the list." He sighed.

Aqualad watched his teammate with concern written all over his face. _It's odd for him to wave this argument off so easily, especially considering how fiercely we usually argue over this. _He couldn't help but notice how dejected Speedy was acting this whole time while they were at the store, and this was the last straw. He figured now was as good a time as any to talk to him about what was bothering him.

"Look Speedy, I know you're upset about not having a girl to ask to prom, but it's really not that bad." Speedy's unconvinced glare prompted the Atlantean to continue. "I mean, I don't have a date either, and I don't mind at all. Sure, going with a girl would be a plus, but I'm really just looking forward to having a good time with all of our friends."

Speedy sighed. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to all of that too, but I'm also concerned about _my image_."

That was where Speedy and Aqualad were very different. Where Aqualad was noble-hearted and oblivious to what his good looks did to women, Speedy was cocky and took a lot of pride in his self-image. This time Aqualad was the one to sigh. _So that's it—he feels like he needs to have a date to prom in order to be cool. _He figured the root of the problem might have something to do with this, which was why he kept an open mind as he continued.

"Alright, I get it. Well, maybe if you look around while we're out today, you might find a cute girl to ask out." He offered.

Under his eye-mask, Speedy rolled his eyes. "That's easy for _you_ to say." He scoffed.

Aqualad's brow creased in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't get what you mean…"

"I mean _that_." The red archer nodded in the direction of something behind the aquatic teenager.

Turning around, Aqualad caught sight of a rather large group of teenage girls staring in his and Speedy's general direction. A few of them had their phones out and appeared to be snapping photos. When they noticed that Aqualad had turned to look at them, the majority of them turned red in the face and suddenly became very interested in the various meat products they were standing by. One brave girl snapped another photo before stuffing her phone away and joining the others.

Aqualad turned back to Speedy with the same confused look on his face. "Okay, so some of the people in the store are Titans fans… I'm still not following what you mean."

Speedy suddenly had a strong urge to punch his teammate in the face. _The fact that he has so many girls drooling over him and he's completely oblivious to it really pisses me off._ "Forget it. Just tell me what's next on the list already, will ya?"

Aqualad decided that it was best to leave things the way they were for now and lowered his eyes to the shopping list that he held in his hand. "The next items are peanut butter and jelly for Más y Menos' peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Speedy nodded and began walking off to hunt down the items that Aqualad had just named. "Alright, I'll go get those, why don't you get what's nex—"

Since he was talking to Aqualad rather than paying attention to where he was going, Speedy ran into something, or rather, _someone_. His shoulder collided with the shoulder of a teenage girl (completely unrelated to the group who had been taking pictures of Aqualad) and knocked the smoothie she had been carrying from her hand and onto the floor where its contents went spilling out at her feet. The red archer took a step back to assess the damage and to apologize, but then he noticed _her_. I mean _really_ noticed _her_.

Her skin was a nice tan color, and her sleek black hair reached down below her knees. She wore a flowy, oversized green shirt with a cat's face printed on the front of it. The front of her shirt was tucked into the white short-shorts she wore which exposed her long, slender legs. At first glance she appeared to be only a few inches shorter than him, but without the assistance of the pink sandal-wedges she was wearing, she was likely much shorter. However, the part of her that really drew Speedy's attention was her _face._ Her face was round, which was complemented nicely by the way her hair framed it. She had a short, round nose and full lips. From the way her eyes were slanted, it wasn't hard to tell that she was of oriental descent, but that was hardly what drew Speedy's attention. Her dazzling eyes were fiery amber in color, and at the moment they were staring back at him in irritation.

After the full five seconds it took Speedy to check her out, he finally got around to his apology. "Whoa, I'm so sorry! I totally wasn't watching where I was going, and… uh, I'm sorry."

The girl rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Whatever. What's done is done, just go." With that, she made to crouch down and pick up her cup.

However, Speedy beat her to it. "Here, let me." After taking hold of the cup, he stood up and flashed a grin her way. "I'll buy you a new one." Her eyes widened a bit so he quickly added, "I-If you want! I thought I should make it up to you…"

The girl regarded him for a few seconds without saying a word, causing the red archer to sweat a little. Finally, she allowed a smirk to surface. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt." She turned around and started walking the way she had come. When Speedy didn't follow right away, she shot him a glance over her shoulder. "_Joomba Juice_ is this way."

Speedy smirked and followed after her, leaving Aqualad to stare after them as they went. The aquatic Titan blinked a few times. _Wait, did Speedy just leave me to do the shopping by myself?_ Rather than letting it get to him, Aqualad merely sighed and shook his head. _I guess it can't be helped…_ A grin formed on his face as he turned the shopping cart in the direction of the aisle that had peanut butter and jelly. _Good luck, Speedy._

When Speedy had caught up to the girl he apologized again for his recklessness. This time the girl laughed at him. "Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm gonna hold it against you. Besides, it's not every day that a superhero buys a smoothie for me."

Speedy perked up. "Oh, so you know who I am then?"

The girl rolled her eyes again as the two of them exited the grocery store. "I may be new to this city, but I'm well aware of who the local superheroes are around here." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You're _Speedy_, right?"

Speedy grinned at the way his name sounded when she said it. "Yup, that's me." Becoming curious, he added, "I'd imagine that a pretty girl like you would also have a pretty name to match…"

The girl raised an eyebrow at his blatant flirting and smirked. "If that's your way of asking what my name is, then it's_ Jade. Jade Nguyen_."

* * *

**No promposal from Cyborg yet... Its coming though!**

**Those items on the menu that were named after Raven? Those were inspired from a cafe I visited in Prescott, AZ called "The Raven Cafe." A lot of their items had names just like that! I was laughing so hard! X)**

**Speedy finally met Jade! What will happen with them, I wonder? ;)**

**Also, I drew a picture of Jade as I pictured her for this! There's a link to my Deviantart page on my profile if you wanna check it out! :)**

**As always, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you so much for your reviews! I love hearing from you guys, and it really helps me to stay motivated! ^^**


End file.
